


The Dark Side Of Your Heart.

by Lemebel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Divergence AU, Hallucinations, Hanzo has verbal communication issues, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mention of Domestic Violence, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, kind of, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemebel/pseuds/Lemebel
Summary: Jesse's life hadn’t been easy, not by a long shot. He had never been comfortable with his status as an alpha nor around the presence of omegas. Too many things could go wrong when alpha and omega encountered one another. That's why he avoided them and more importantly, that was the reason Jesse would never mate-again-with any other omega in his life. He was okay with his current role now: Overwatch was together again and maybe he could do some good after many years of running from the law.Jesse McCree was okay with his life.Until one damn fateful day Jesse and Hana found a prisoner held captive in one of Talon's facilities. A mysterious omega with extraordinary abilities who apparently had no memories of his life prior captivity. This encounter would put in motion a series of events that could possibly bring up yet another war to a world still recovering of past conflicts. What was so special about this omega? And why Jesse found himself so drawn to him.WORK IN PROGRESS.(I suck at summaries lmao)





	1. From the top of the Cliff I can see the storm coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> What can I say, I'm a big fan of the whole omegaverse thing and after so many years of yearning for more mchanzo abo trash I decided to write my own story. I began writing this story back in July of 2017 but I had some heavy health issues that I had to deal with at the moment, so I pretty much forgot about this story for many many months(Also I'm anxious as fuck so publishing this thing took a lot of courage from me) but two weeks ago I decided to go back in and continue it.
> 
> So here it is: It's unbetaed so all mistakes are mine(also consider I've been only living in the US for about three years now and my grammar is not the best but I truly wish you guys to enjoy this, so please bear with me <3 )
> 
> NOTE: This story is not finished yet(I'm currently at chapter 8 so warnings, characters and taggs will be added in time but I will always remark any possible trigering material that some of you may want to avoid.
> 
> NOTE 2: While there are side parings in this story such as Fareeha/Mercy I've decided not to add them in the "relationships" tag since they won't be really explored in this story.

**Chapter one: From the top of the Cliff I can see the storm coming.**

_It was a sizzling summer night in Santiago, the air felt thick and heavy against Jesse’s skin. He had been in Chile for two weeks already and couldn’t wait to return to the Blackwatch’s headquarters. Summer in freaking damn December? That was just so fucking weird. Even for a fella like him raised in New Mexico._

_Just like the Santa Claus on the other side of the street. The poor guy looked like he was about to melt from the heat but the children around him didn’t seem to care about the heat nor the fact that that Santa did not look like Santa at all with horrible fake beard on his face._

_The whole scene made him feel uneasy or maybe it had something to do with  the overwhelming presence of Reyes in the back of his mind staring at him like one of those rabid dogs_

“I knew you would this fuck up pendejo” _Oh yes Reyes would certainly say that or maybe just smack him in the head._

_Jesse checked his phone but there were no messages from Javiera. She was ten minutes late already and Jesse was starting to think that her teammate was missing. Which was fucking hilarious because Javiera Fuentes wasn’t born and raised in this freaking city? He kept staring at his phone for about five more minutes when Jesse decided to check up on her teammate._

_“C’mon pick up pick up” Jesse muttered fixing his eyes on the Santa once more._

_Oddly enough, someone answered” McCree?”_

_“Javiera where the hell are ya”he said trying to sound totally exasperated by the situation._

_But there was no immediate answer and Jesse had seen that moment too many times when Reyes took him to every goddamn blackwatch mission. Something was wrong_

_”Javiera” he insisted._

_“I fucked up”she said and Jesse could feel the shakiness in her voice”Man la cagué fuck fuck fuck”_

_Jesse muttered a low “fuck” and adjusted his hat. That’s when he realized Santa claus was greeting him from the other side of the street. Jesse simply nodded at him and turned his face to the other side._

_“What happened? C’mon spill it out”_

_“Remember what I said that fucking drug they use to lure omegas?”_

_“What about it?”Jesse asked. Man it was so fucking hot in this city and he was starting to consider to take off his bullet proof vest._

_Reyes would probably smack him for just thinking about it._

_“My source just notified me an hour ago they modified the formula ‘bout a week before we arrived” she explained Jesse could tell she was into her usual crazy scientist self again._

_“’I’m not following you amiga” Jesse responded as he turned on his side. Was that Santa still waving at him? ”I ain’t have a fancy degree like ya’”_

_“I’m getting there weon ”she sounded frustrated._

_“Now now I don’t speak Chilean Spanish sweet pea”_

_“Whatever” and Jesse could picture her rolling her pretty weird eyes” My point is the antidote I created will no longer on the omegas they’re holding”_

_” So what, we go  in and shoot at ‘em. Old blackwatch style” He joked._

_Man that Santa was starting to creeping him out .Looking at him with that friendly smile._

_“Sure but not everyone is a puto alpha. I may as well show them my ass and beg ’em to sell me into slavery ”she responded drily._

_Jesse let out a audible sight“Still we can’t let them go. They leave to Valparaiso in an hour and you know how Reyes gets when and ops go south”he explained. This needed to get done if he wanted to prove to Reyes that he was capable of more than shooting a few bad guys._

_“You’ll just have to kill ‘em all McCree ”Javiera said with a small laugh._

_McCree rolled his eyes, frustrated by the ineffectiveness of his partner, sure Javiera was brilliant and shit but the whole Blackwatch team knew what a pain in the ass this woman was. He always wondered how a crazy ass omega like Javiera Fuentes ended up in Blackwatch._

_Yet they were friends and in that moment Jesse wondered in which moment he started to considerate her as one. Sure he was ashamed of his poor choices in that moment._

_“We have a plan Fuentes” he said after a couple of long seconds._

_“Well fuck the plan McCree!”she stridently “All we need to do is kill those bastards. Reyes said we only needed to get one alive, right?”_

_“He did”_

_Javiera huffed like it was the most obvious thing” Then grow a pair alpha, get in there and do your fucking job but I got you covered dude no worries” she explained._

_Jesse clenched his fingers at “alpha” mention. Fucking Fuentes always knew how to push his buttons._

_“You see the Santa Claus near you?”she continued._

_“Of course you had something to do with that. Not creepy at all”_

_“Hey it’s christimas”_

_“So where’s my gift amiga?”Jesse huffed, rolling his eyes._

_“The Santa is one of my friends, Pedro, he has your Christmas present amigo. ”she responded ”As for me, I’ll stay put in here giving you technical support”_

_“Man I knew you would be a lousy partner” he said as he ended the call and adjusted his communicator on his hear._

_This was supposed to be a straightforward operation probably that was the reason Reyes handed it to him and Fuentes. They had the intel and the surprise factor so not a lot of agents were needed for the operation._

_”Los Kalila” was you average gang that deal with drugs, weapons and of course omegas. Santiago was one of those cities that would not be on your vacations lists if you were an omega yet Jesse still wondered why all mighty Jack and Overwatch didn’t do something about the growing numbers of omegas being traded in this country. Always leaving the dirty job to Blackwatch._

_Jesse decided to wait until the children departed as he tried to think about his break in plan. “Los Kalila” where hiding in an old and small abandoned factory outside Santiago but he had a vehicle so  It shouldn’t take him more than half an hour to get to the place but the problem was that the building only had two entrances: One front door and the other one reserved for trucks._

_“Is there any way you can hack into the building security system?”McCree asked through his communicator, fixing his eyes on Santa and the kids, they were taking pictures._

_“They don’t have a security system. Remember? Only those alpha gorillas they use as guards” she said with disdain._

_“Actually I don’t remember that on the brief”McCree shrugged as he let out a small laugh” I’m a lousy partner too I guess, we are made for each other. Don’t  ya’ think?”_

_“’Don’t be fucking gross McCree ” Javiera responded grossed out by the flitting nature of his words” The package my friend has to you contains a special hand maid key card made by me. So don’t worry you’ll get in dude “_

_“Well now I just have to worry about not gettin’ killed. Easy as pie ”Jesse responded sarcastically He really did not want to be killed, not now at least .Not when Reyes had finally given him a chance to do something on his own. What better than saving a bunch of omegas?_

_The cowboy was always the hero at the end for a reason._

_“Don’t get mad for what I’m about to say “_

_“It’s not like I’m Reyes amiga. I ain’t gonna bite you in the ass and lock inside the training simulator all day. Spill it out”_

_“I stole one of Ana’s nano  boosters “she admitted._

_McCree whistled comically and laugh” Ya are one fuck crazy shit Fuentes. Ana is gonna smack your ass so fucking hard”_

_“Hey you should be thanking me, because my little snatching from your dear mami is gonna make you the strong independent alpha you always wanted to be. ’Kay?”_

_“Now now that’s a stereotype” he responded and then he realized that the kids were done with freaking Santa and Pedro was walking towards him with a present box on hands. The package he was waiting for._

_“Go get ‘em vaquero”_

_That was the point of no return for that night. Everything went downhill after that, maybe he wasn’t so ready to handle his own first operation after all._

_The shitty thing about that summer night in Santiago was that not only Jesse did fail in his task to save the group of omegas that were about to be sold into different countries. They were already gone when Jesse arrived, he only came to that discovery once he set foot inside the building and checked the rooms where the omegas where supposed to be captives. He was about to call Fuentes when he heard sudden footsteps coming his way. Quickly Jesse ran through the metal staircases to the first floor as hear started to pump harder. Once he set foot on the floor a guy with red hair pointed at him with a massive shotgun._

_“On your knees Alpha!” the guy screamed_

_But before the man could shout at him again Jesse draw Peacekeeper at him and shot the guy in the head, a clean shot that killed the guy in an instant. Just after the encounter multiple bullets were fired at his direction, swiftly Jesse jumped behind a metal pillar to cover himself but not quickly enough to avoid a bullet to his left thigh._

_“Fuck!”he growled in pain as he pressed his free hand into the wound._

_Jesse had no fucking clue how he got himself in that crappy situation. He counted at least seven people aiming at him at his position, probably more were coming. How in the hell everything had went south so fast? Hundreds of possibilities came through his mind in that instant but only made sense to him: Sabotage._

_It was clear that the gang was waiting for him. That was the first sign._

_“Fuentes we got a situation in here!”McCree called trough his communicator but got no answer” Fuentes?!”_

_The second and definitive one was that Javiera was no longer in the communicator’s channel. He was alone._

_“Fuck” he muttered to himself._

_“This is your fucking graveyard gringo!” one the gang members screamed at him” Think you can fuck up our business just like that aweonao? We knew you was coming tonight”_

_Jesse managed to hold his breath when he heard them. Why in the hell would Fuentes sabotage the operation? She was an equalist and an omega above all, why would she betray him and the rest of Blackwatch? Money? Power?_

_The violent sound of a bullet against the pillar shock him out of his mind. Whatever it was, he had to survive this shitty situation first._

_He was cornered behind a slim column and had about a minute before the rest of the gang trapped him with their guns. He could probably take two or three at one time with his dead eye but the result would still be the same: Dead. Jesse lowered his free hand to his pocket and felt the flask ana’s nano boost. If Fuentes wanted him dead, why would she give him such a thing? A total mystery, maybe the boost was a fake one, poison or something. Fuentes was clever like that._

_“Gringo throw your weapon to the right and get on your knees!” the same gang member screamed at him. Probably they sold Alphas into slavery too, Jesse would rather die than be sold to some weird ass pervert that enjoyed rape.  For a long second he started at the shinning flask he hold in his free hand, he barely felt any pain on his thigh by now, high in adrenaline as he was._

_This was his choice._

_He had lived his life, saved people and made the world a better place. The only thing he would regret was not putting a bullet in that piece of shit of a man named Cooper Jowel._

_If it had to be the end, it may as well be with lots of bullets._

_“Fuck fuck ” he muttered again._

_“Come on vaquero…Last warning”_

_He just needed all of them in his eye range and maybe he could win. He could still survive a few bullet shots. Reyes was gonna smack him so fucking hard._

_After that final though it happened: Fast and furious like thunder._

_Just like in the movies, a loud and heavy sound came from above the window ceiling of the building. So strong that Jesse felt like his eardrums were going to explode, that’s when he pressed the nano boost into his shoulder and felt the rush through his veins._

_“Kill ‘em all!” that one single husky and strong voice cleared out everything for McCree. That voice belonged to Gabriel Reyes, the only alpha Jesse McCree ever came to truly respect._

***

McCree wondered how the hell he always ended in this kind of situations. For some goddamn reason, h always seemed to find himself alone and with a none working communicator that only emitted weird noises out of it. No sight of his team and outnumbered by the bad guys.

He would get out of this one. He always did.

The laboratory of the Talon facility was high security held which didn’t surprise Jesse at all, he could only dream of the nasty things Talon could be developing. Seven guards guarding the entrance, all of them heavily protected and armed. Some of them even had advanced prosthetics, the kind one would only get in darkest places of the black market. Jesse looked up to the red lights coming from the alarms of the ceiling, for some goddam reason the guards didn’t move one inch from their place.

The rest of the Overwatch team was on the upper floor dealing with the rest of the guards, yet these guys remained in front of the laboratory entrance. What the hell could they be guarding? What was inside that lab?

Suddenly Jesse felt a small poke at his prosthetic arm under his serape . McCree quickly turned, ready to pull peacekeeper’s trigger.

“Hey, careful with that thing” a girly voice responded.

“Hana? What the hell are you doing out of your mecha?”McCree said in a lower voice as he took Hana by the wrist and brought her behind a big metal column to hide. The agents didn’t notice a thing.

“I’m following you, which would be difficult to do with my mecha duh” the teenage explained as it was the most obvious thing in the world” You’ve been acting weird lately so… Mercy asked me to look after you in the mission”

McCree huffed and raised an eyebrow” Kiddo we both know that’s crap and where”  Sending a teenager to look after a grown ass man would be the last thing Angela would do.

Hana’s lie pretty much fall apart after that.

“Fine it’s a lie! But whatever I’m already here so let’s wipe those guys and get in there” Jesse though Hana sounded more excited than she should about shooting at people” Talon must be keeping something super important in here. All those guards are alphas”

“More reason for us to go back and search for the— “

Hana looked at him with an expression that could easily be described as _offended_ “Is it because I’m an omega because that’s pure--!”she pouted.

“What?! No of course not” Jesse had no problems with omegas. Why would he? He simply didn’t feel comfortable about risking the life of a ninteen-year-old in an operation like this” And more importantly, this isn’t a conversation we should be having _here” he_ pointed out.

Hana softened her expression, agreeing with McCree’s argument” Everyone thinks the same though you’re so weird” and by _everyone_ Jesse knew Hana was referring to the Overwatch team.

Jesse was about to explain to this damn girl about the numerous reasons why they should regroup with the rest of the team and instead of pushing a conversation he didn’t feel like having right in front of the enemy.

But of course, everything went to shit, like everything in Jesse’s life.

“Shoot at the girl!”

Swiftly Jesse moved Hana’s body behind his and ordered her to stay in place. Jesse knew the whole story about the genius gamer girl. She may be one fine promise of an agent, but Hana had no experience in fighting without her mecha.

Shooting were coming and going from both sides, but none of the guards were falling to the ground and Jesse was starting to get run of bullets. His bullet kept hitting yet it was like the guards were made of steel or something.

“What the heck were ya’ thinking!” Jesse said without looking at Hana.

“Careful!”

Jesse rapidly went back to the column and waited for the guards to reload. Which never seemed to happen” Any plans genius girl? “Hana glared at her small gun and Jesse huffed” That won’t be much of help kiddo”

“Trust me mister-know-it-all alpha. Let them come, I got it” she said with a sly expression.

“You sure ’bout what you’re doing? “he asked with a worrying expression. Three of the guards were getting close to them.

“Trust me on this, let them come” and this time Jesse decided to trust Hana, so he stopped shooting and waited. Probably the guards believed he was out of bullets and rushed at them with their guns ready to shoot, in the rush of the moment he felt a sudden and metallic sound hitting the floor, a grenade.

“Hana! “He screamed closing his eyes, ready to cover the teenage body with his own but there was no explosion ” What? ”he mumbled, opening his eyes slowly.

The guards, all seven of them were literally frozen in place. Skin blue and all, the small and pink gun that belonged to Hana was on the floor, practically undamaged.

“See? I told you to trust me ”Hana said smiling from ear to ear as she picked up her gun ”Pretty good for a teen age omega. Right?”

McCree save peacekeeper on the side of his belt and huffed” You are one dam, scary girl. Ya’ know that? Did Torbjörn gave you that thing?”

“You are not the only one allowed to have fancy guns” she responded as she took one of the keycards from the guards and slipped across the door’s digital panel. The door opened with a singular _Beep._

Jesse knew the reasonable and responsible thing to do was to insist to Hana to regroup with the rest of the team, but his mind was filled with curiosity about what could possibly be held in here. This was the first Talon’s laboratory he had ever come across. What thing could possibly Talon be hiding in this place?

The laboratory was rather grim, only small gleams of lighting coming from the celiling. He was about to get out his good old lantern from his belt when a sudden flash light illuminated the complete room. Hana and Jesse exchanged glances.

“The lighting is probably high sensitive” Hana shrugged.

 Jesse didn’t care enough to argue and took a good look around the room. It wasn’t small but not really that spacious either, the most noticeable thing was probably one small room right in front of them, it had transparent windows, so Jesse got close to look. From outside the room he noticed a white and very clean litter along with other medical supplies and a couple of empty drawers.

“They were obviously moving archives from this laboratory” he spoke without realizing.

“Nothing digital” Hana responded a couple of feet away from him” They obviously didn’t want those files to end up in anyone’s hands”

“Yet here we are” Jesse snorted as he kept inspecting the place. The place was wiped out, all the drawers were empty and by the look of it, the computers were working either. If Talon got everything they needed out, then why the guards outside?

“I think they may have been doing experiments in here” Hana said, catching Jesse’s attention” Look at this Jesse”

Jesse walked behind her, focusing his attention on the computer screen in front of him.” Day 2011…H38 shows no sign of endometrial regeneration yet the newer columnar endo ervical cells show a positive tendency for the synthesized serum n°13 and a neutral response to the synthesized serum n°12….Man I don' t understand shit of this”

McCree gave up at reading at that point but judging by the date of the record whoever Talon had been experimenting on had been in this place for more than a while, years probably.

“I wonder if we can access to older records from here” Hana wondered as she sat on the office chair behind Jesse and started typing on the keyboard” Oh crap this is highly protected”

“Wait Hana—“

And just like that, two seconds later the screen of the computer went dark.

“Oh no no no” Hana whimpered, looking back at Jesse who shrugged.

“Usual Talon doing. If they lose it ya’ can’t have it” Jesse answered with a sigh” Well we should probably head back. Inform Winston about this, maybe he can get back some of the data in the compute”

Hana made a small pout and rose from her seat” I just thought we were about going to find something cool”

Jesse put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a little smack” Don’t be reckless kiddo’”

“Stop!” she said making a grossed-out expression to Jesse which only made him laugh and with that Hana trotted out of the laboratory like an upset kid who just got made laugh of.

Jesse was just making his way out of the laboratory when it suddenly hit him. Fast as a bullet right into his body.

It was like everything and anything he had smell like before: Strong like thunders in the middle of a storm, smoke from a never ending burning forest yet also carried the sweetest smell of the leaves that fell from the trees in autumn. So deep yet so thin.

Jesse was being dragged like a dog to wherever the scent was coming from. His whole body was moving on his own like but somehow Jesse brain’s wasn’t able to process the whole thing because he was so into that _damn_ smell.

When Jesse finally broke from the spell he noticed a bulk lurking in the shadows in the back of the room.  That’s when he noticed the thick bars separating him from whoever was being held captive. Was that the individual Talon had been experimenting on?

“Hey! Can ya' hear me?” Jesse called but there was no reply “Are you okay?” he tried to focus but the closer he got, the stronger the smell was, making him feel dizzy.

Without much though Jesse extended his hand through the bars and offered it to the prisoner. He wanted to believe whoever was on the other side was alive, he wanted to believe that he could be the good guy, just for once.

For long seconds the prisoner didn't move but Jesse's hand didn't even tremble but finally, they took a small step forward.

“Come to me. I can help you” he offered and god lord. Jesse had never sounded so desperate in his life. Was because of the smell? Because whoever or whatever was in that cell. They were emanating that sweet deep fragrance he wanted to taste.

God he wanted it close.

It happened so slowly but fast. Like a snowflake melting down in one’s finger in the middle of winter.

The prisoner came into the light and Jesse's jaw literally dropped a few inches. Their- _his? -_ hair was wait just like the snow, long like the snowfields in Alaska where Jesse once played with his pa when he was a little kid. The white-haired individual reached out to Jesse’s hand, just then the cowboy noticed the bright yellow marking on the other’s man skin.

He was beautiful.

For one long moment Jesse just stood in there like a fool, incapable of articulate any kind of word or sound. The individual’s hand was cold, almost shivering and despite Jesse's dislike for cold he didn't mind the feeling.  Jesse didn’t let go. In that long moment, they exchanged glances and Jesse felt like he could get lost into those dark eyes.

Man, it was like a weird trance he simply couldn’t shake off.

This guy was an omega for sure which should have surprised him considering Jesse's _circumstances_.  In that moment Jesse noticed the lack of clothing of the omega which caused the bulge in his pants to make a traitorous twitch. Jesse noticed the thinness of the omega's body and the dark bags under his eyes.

“Hey y—”

Jesse noticed the lips of the omega moving and he believed to hear some sort of whisper, then suddenly the omega let go of Jesse's hand and managed to grab him by the neck, Jesse gasped at the sudden move and felt the muscles of his neck tighten. The grab of the omega was strong to Jesse's surprise, but he managed to release himself.

“What the hell”  Jesse said with a harsh look towards the omega. He stared right back at him, defiant.

Then Jesse fell into the ground, his legs trembling and a sudden heaviness all over his body. Jesse gasped deeply and managed to raise his eyes to the omega. Jesse knew that kind of look, the kind of one that assassins carried.

 _Fuck fuck fuck_ His body was starting to sweat heavily. Had this omega provoke a rut in him? He didn’t even remember the last time he was in a rut. Probably more than eight years ago. How in the hell this omega managed to provoke a rut on him? Was that even possible?

Jesse's mind felt clouded, incapable of telling his own body what to do.  It felt like drowning, like his whole body and soul was being eaten by the scents the omega. He kept staring at Jesse with those cold eyes, like Jesse was nothing but the alpha inside of him didn't care. He just wanted to break those bars, pin down and fuck that omega.

Make him Jesse's so nobody else could have him.

_Clank_

“C'mere” Jesse whispered _so desperate_.

But the omega didn’t move not even an inch. He just kept looking at Jesse.

“Jesse! Get away from him!”  somewhere in Jesse’s mind that voice belong to Angela, but it felt so distant, like he could never reach out to her.

He was drowning but if he could have that omega in his arms so be it:They could drown together.


	2. Deterioration of the fight or flight response.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet H38.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sligh warning to implied non-con elements.

**Chapter two:  Deterioration of the fight or flight response.**

_The child could feel the hard rocks and sticks against the soft skin of his feet, he was used to bare walking inside the castle and the gardens, it made him feel comfortable when he was training and meditating but the snow was cold and his feet were hurting because of the constant touch with the cold ground._

_“Okasan!” he cried out to his mother. He wanted to go home._

_But Mother did not respond, she merely hardened her grip against the child_ _' wrist_ _and they continued walking, one snowing tree after another._

_“Oka-san!” he tried again, harder this time so his mother could feel the fear inside him._

_In that moment the child fixed his eyes on his mother’s dark hair: Silky and long, like spider threads. For one moment the light coming from the moon landed on her beautiful hair, shifting it from deep dark to ethereal white, just like the snow. That’s when the child realized this was not his beloved mother but yuki-onna. He remembered the stories father had told him years ago when he was little, about a pale and beautiful woman that came in snowy nights to abduct children and evil men. Was he being punished for being born as an omega? Was his nature the reason of his punishment? He remembered the look in Father’s eyes when the elders told him he an omega._

_“Such a disappointment Sojiro” they said._

_Maybe it was Father and the elders who handed him to the spirit: IOmegas had no use in the clan; they were weak and predictable, unworthy of carrying the dragons. They were better off dead. He remembered uncle Tsukimoto say that._

_But the child did not want to die. He didn’t care about his status. He wanted to live, to play with his younger brother again but he was so scared, his whole body was numb from the fear and the cold._

_After a couple minutes of sepulchral silence, the child gathered enough courage, and in one desperate attempt he let go of the spirit’s hand and started running towards in the opposite direction. He could see a glimpse of the castle from here. He just had to run._

_“Oka-san!” he cried in despair. Mother would save him, she would make everything good and he would be allowed to live. The spirit wouldn’t take him._

_“Hanzo come back! ” the yuki-onna screamed at him but the child just kept running. The snow kept falling like heavy rain and it was hard to move, his feet hurt, and his skin was shivering. The cold was so deep that even the heat inside his body was starting to fade away like a small flame in the middle of the ocean._

_“’Oka-san! Oka-san!”_

_It didn’t last long until the child was too weak to keep up the pace, his legs trembled and inevitably landed in the middle of a snow field. No trees nor the castle could be seen._

_Suddenly a heavy force grabbed him by the shoulders getting him back on his feet._

_“Don’t do that again Hanzo” the yuki-onna said but by its voice the child knew he had been mistaken. It was his mother all along” We need to leave. I_ _'m your mother and you have to obey me this if for your own good_ _”_

_“I want to back” the child whimpered. He never talked back to mother; he behaved and did as he was told.  If mother said, “shoot fifteen more arrows” then he did but the child did not want this. He was cold, and castle was warm, he wanted to go back. He wanted to see Genji._

_His mother grabbed him by the wrist again, harder this time and turned around not bothering to even look at the child but something inside him grew. Like a small fire that decided not to fade away._

_“I want to GO BACK!”He screamed, so loud that his mother had no choice but to face him._

_Suddenly he felt his cheek burning like fire and his mother’s eyes on him. She slapped him” Stop it already!” She screamed, and the child felt her voice crumbling like a sand castle on the wind” I can’t let them…I can’t let them…”_

_“Oka-san…”_

_And for the first time his mother hugged him. So hard that it hurt but the embrace felt so warm that he didn’t resist it. Mother had no smell._

_“We have to leave Hanzo…We have to ”she said” Do you understand?”_

_The child merely wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck and hugged her back. They had to leave._

_“Yes. I understand”_

_***_

The alpha that had released him was on top of him, he was heavy and reeked of smoke and vibrant and violent smell of some sort of alcohol.H38would have pushed the alpha away from him, the alpha pheromones combined with the smell of the man was unpleasant to him, but he couldn’t move, his body was too weak from the last procedure.

 “Ya’ smell so damn good darlin' ”H38 felt the alpha sink his nose in H38’s neck just where his omega pheromone glands where located” Fuck”

In that moment H38 felt the alpha’s erection rubbing against one his thighs. That was the necessary stimulus his body needed to start secreting slick, to facilitate the intercourse which dragged him into a predicament: He was not in a good condition, the last meal he had was days ago-he could not remember- Americo had been so angry at him, he even slapped him.

 “So sweet, so good for me “The alpha mumbled with lust in his eyes.

H38 was prepared to what was going to happen yet he found comfort in the idea that the chances of conceiving where very low.  Americo had taken _them_ after all. He was empty, no life inside of him.

 “Jesse get away from him!” a female voice came from the other side of the room and by the smell H38 was sure it belonged to a beta.

By the corner of his eyes H38 counted four of them. One alpha, two betas and one omega. They were easy to identify, no blockers. Perhaps they were sent by Americo, perhaps this was his final message: H38 was worth so little that he didn’t even deserved to see Americo once more. He had no use anymore: He was going to be dispensed with.

He kept still as the alpha continued to touch him in led ways.  One of his hands was coming down to his lower body which made him whine with pleasure as he felt the alpha’s calloused palm pressing against his skin. It felt good so only a couple of seconds before the hideous smell from the alpha invaded him  again.

H38 whined once more, paying little attention to the group of people coming their way. One of them, the female blonde beta seemed to be leading them. That was _unusual._

“Fareeha stay right where you are” the female beta said, it sounded more like an order.

“Ange—“

“The omega is in heat. If you come any closer you’ll end up just as Jesse” she pointed out” The rest of you help me restrain Jesse but be careful, he is unpredictable at this point”

The female alpha or _Fareeha_ as the female blond beta had called her stay right in her place, like a dog who couldn’t only but obey _“so shameful”_ was the thought that crossed his mind.

H38 felt a sudden and intrusive sensation making its way easily inside of him: _The alpha’s fingers,_ H38 closed his eyes, preparing himself for what was coming next, but the alpha just kept exploring H38’s body like a child who couldn’t get enough of his candy: Licking, biting and touching.

“So _good”_ he heard the alpha mumble against H38’s skin. One moment later H38 found himself light, free of the heavy weight that was in top of him. That’s when he heard an animalistic grunt.

The alpha was probably less than one meter away from him, outside of H38's cage. The beta and her group were facing him. H38 could smell the throbbing sense of menace coming from the alpha; he was prepared to fight them. Kill them even.

The small blonde beta on the other hand, had no fighting desire on her eyes. Where they going to fight over H38? Could this beta truly believe she had any chance on defeating an alpha? Americo would have slapped him for only thinking of such thing: Betas were no fighters.

“Jesse?” She finally said

“Luv I don’t think Jesse will come into his senses any time soon” another female beta spoke. She was thin and tiny, like a mouse.

The alpha growled, taking a step further towards the group.  H38 waited for any other kind of animal behavior, all the other alphas affected by him had done the same. The alpha would probably jump at them at any moment now.

“Jesse can’t you recognize our voices? C’mon!” Another female spoke, an omega this time her voice was high and childish. Like one of those little birds from the _pink forest._ So small.

Suddenly, the female blond beta lifted a hand-gun from her waist but H30 could tell she was nervous, there was a small shaking on her hand and a sign of doubt in her eyes, she would not shoot. She was weak “Lena distract him” the beta commanded.

“On it doc!”

H38 widened his eyes in shock as the tiny beta disappears and appeared right behind the alpha in less than two seconds. She kicked him in the back so fast that the alpha couldn’t even turn in time to avoid the hit. Still, the alpha seemed unaffected by tiny beta's hits.

The tiny beta was weak too. Just like a mouse.

It kept going on like that for more than a minute, the whole scene could be described as watching a big and slow dog as he tried to catch a fly in the air. Where the alpha’s moves were uncouth and slow the beta’s were gracious and fast. H38 felt enjoying himself as he watched the spectacle.

“Come on Mercy, just take the shot!” the omega girl said nervously” You won’t kill him!”

But the beta was weak and like any other weak beings in this world. She was trapped in her own fragile nature. Just like H38 and every other omega that had come before him.

“Mercy!”

And then it happened, the old and stupid dog was finally able to catch the fly. In one flash moment the alpha managed to catch the small betas’ arm and thrower her against the floor. He on top of her.

“C’mon luv get a freaking grip! ”She yelled at the alpha with a defiant look.

“Angela shoot him!”

“OMEGA IS MINE “the alpha growled, making a fist and ready to crush the small beta's skull. She was fragile; one single punch would do it, but the hit never came. A heavy figure fell from the sky and landed just right next to the alpha, kicking him on his sides and throwing him to the floor.

Another alpha.

H38 heard some yelling but all he could focus on was the female alpha on top of the male alpha, she started punching him in the face viciously but the second later, just when the woman was about to punch him again, the male alpha stopped her with his metal forearm and managed to kick her in the head with his forehead and sending her away from him.

“Fareeha! ”The blond beta cried.

“I just have to knock him out. Right? ” the female alpha said, spilling a small portion of blood to the floor” I’m sorry Jesse”

The male alpha growled one more time and opened his mouth, showing his teeth as a small line of blood fell to the ground from his mouth.

 “Enough of this alpha crap” that small and childish voice belonged to no other but the teenage omega standing next to the blond beta. She did what the blonde beta couldn’t: She took the shot.

The alpha fell to the floor as he growled with pain, like a dog who was going to be put down. H38 heart tightened. There was no one to defend him now. Had his final moment finally arrived? Had Americo finally won?

 “Hana what the hell?!” the female alpha said.

But the teenage omega said nothing and walked towards the alpha, not even scared at the rabid expression the alpha was making.

“Time to go AFK!” she said and hit man on his forehead with the back of her gun. The alpha fell flat to the floor, obviously unconscious.

H38 open his eyes widely, in shock. He had been wrong; the young female omega was strong. The determination on her face, the way she stood fearless in front of her enemy was something H38 had never been.

“What do we do with him?” The female alpha said, pointing at H38.

“We’ll take him to Gribaltar” the blond beta answered, lowering his gaze to the floor” More importantly. Fareeha take Jesse to the jet please, I need to make sure he is okay”

***

When H38 woke up, the first thing he noticed was the heavy sensation on the back of his head. Like someone had hit him with a heavy object. His skin felt sore and when he tried opening his eyes everything was fuzzy and blury.

Ready to try one more time H38 opened his eyes slowly; there was a bright light coming from above, so bright that H38 thought of closing his eyes again just to avoid the discomfort.

 _But he wanted to know_.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the light in the room, his attention went to the glass kind of wall on the other side of the room. He was caged, of course. His side of the room was full white with floor and walls he could not recognize.  The only item present inside his room was a queen side bed with plain white sheets.

It bothered him, this room made him feel uncomfortable, the resemble to the former laboratory he was caged was highly accurate. He did have a bed this time though.

The other side of the room, the side he was obviously not allowed into was fully furnished. A Desk, a computer and multiple medical supplies he could not quite point out, also a very large bookshelf that almost covered one of the walls, full of books.

Just as he shifted to sit near the edge of the bed he saw a red light at the side of the door in front of him. It was the blond female beta from before, but in a different fashion this time, she was wearing a white robe, the kind of his previous captors wore.

Perhaps he was not free of them. Perhaps this was another test.

Something about the thought of that possibility of being in yet another of _Americo’s experiment_ made his heart race like a thunder in a storm. The mere feeling of those eyes staring at him again, his cold hands against H38’ chest and thighs, his dark eyes and  ear to ear smile when H38 fell to pass his challenges.

A _play thing._

“Hello? Can you hear me?”

Suddenly H38 found himself right in front of the blond beta, sitting in front of him in a small wooden chair that seemed too big for her body. The beta smiled fondly when she noticed that she had managed to get H38 attention.

“I’m Dr. Ziegler and I’m here to interview you” she started why a gentle smile “I will ask you a number of questions, which I very much hope you answer. Shall we begin?”

H38 simply stared at her. She had a gentle face and by mannerisms H38 deducted she did not considered him a threat.

“What is your name?” she asked, looking right into H38 eyes”Why were you being held at that Talon facility ?”She flipped the pencil she had on her fingers, the beta was impatient.

Too bad H38 could not provide any sort of answer to her.

The beta stared at him for a long moment until she simply gave up and wrote something on the tablet she was holding.

“One of our agents testified that they found a digital report inside the facility you were locked up on…About an experiment regarding a so-called _individual_ called H38. Are you H38?

H38 stood still and blinked. He hoped this “ _interview”_ to be done quickly. Clearly his new captors were more interested in the possible information he could provide more than the information they could _get out_ of him. What he wished to know though, was his fate.

Would they kill him? Was a weak omega like him considered a threat? Perhaps the wisest option would be his commercialization, to be sold again. H38 wished anything but that.

_If only…._

“…ah” he tried to elaborate, but the words wouldn’t come out.

Dr. Ziegler sighted and ran a hand against the back of her neck, she seemed tired” Look, you can speak to me. We will not harm you, okay? And we could help you in any way you wish” she sounded so sincere, a truly believer of her cause.

But who was “ _we”?_ H38 wondered how he could even trust these people. He had no knowledge of where he was, why he was being held or even his name. _He knew nothing_.

But one thing H38 was certain, he did not wish of going back to Americo’s hands.  Maybe this was yet another experiment, maybe Americo decided to come back to his old play thing and release him from the punishment that was enforced on him. This time H38 would do better, this time he would make _them_ survive.

This time he would be _good._

“You don’t have to speak to me now…We’ll give you some time to adjust to your new…Situation” she said calmly and smiled again. This time H38 noticed the bags under her eyes. She was tired after all.

“I would like to run some tests on you. Is that okay?” She asked again” Nothing major I assure you”

H38 nodded to Dr. Ziegler, grating her permission she asked for. Was this want Americo’s wanted? If he wanted H38 to behave then H38 would comply.

The blond beta smiled at him. Satisfied with his answer and rose from her seat” Thank you” she said and walked towards the door she came in from before , just to turn to him and add” Oh…I almost forgot, someone should bring you dinner in a bit”

And with that, she was gone.

H38 sighed and laid on the bead, the ceiling of his room was white too just like his hair. He stared at it for long moments; it was so soft and thin. He disliked it; he wished to cut it sharp, so he could move more easily.

Not that he could move that much inside his new room either.

A flash memory went through his mind in that moment; it was the male alpha’s face from before.  H38 remembered watching him and the teen age omega, hearing their conversation. The man had an interesting accent H38 hadn’t heard before; it was amusing to listen to him. That and the ridiculous hat the alpha wore. He sounded so smooth and friendly, like one of those fluffy big dogs Americo once showed him

 _“Do you know what I_ ’ _m going to do with them?”_ he said to H38 that time.

H38 decided not to remember the fate of those dogs, it hurt too much.

The memory of the alpha switched into the vibrant image of a violent beast above him, touching him in ways he did not desire but H38 _knew_ that _it was his fault_. He had no control on him or any of the alphas that came before him, but he provoked that beast inside of them. That was H38’s curse after all.

H38 curled up in his bed and closed his eyes, filled his mind with nothingness to escape from Americo’s voice but the attempt was futile, no matter how many times he tried. _The whispers_ they always came back to haunt him, day and night.

_“This is a blessing H38, a blessing only you can bring to this world to save it"_

***

H38 woke up to the sound of a digital sound. He rose from his bed and stared at the other side of the room. There was the female alpha from before, staring at him with inquisitive eyes and a bowl of food on her hands.

The door closed behind the alpha. _Fareeha_ was her name, he recognize that daunting gaze.

“Dr. Ziegler said that you refused to answer any of her questions “she said calmly as she placed the bowl of soup on the desk ” Why?”

She walked towards him and just then H38 noticed her features. She was tall, much taller than him and her skin was dark, just like her eyes. He could also tell, she was furious, her rage filled the whole room.

“Answer me” she said from the other side of the glass. Not taking off her eyes from H38, like he was a threat, someone who could hurt her.

Perhaps it was the tone she used, or maybe the heavy presence she carried that made him shake his head, to provide some sort of answer to the alpha.

Clearly it wasn’t enough for her” SPEAK UP YOU BASTARD”she cried out, slamming her fist against the glass. H38 took two steps forward, tripping his leg with the edge of the bed and slamming his back to the wall behind him.

_He knew nothing_

“Fareeha!”

This time it was the voice of the blond beta. She stood in the door entry with a hand on her hip.

“We need answers Angela!  He’s gotta know something to help with Jesse’s con – “

The beta sighed deeply and walked towards the alpha, pressing one of her hands on the alphas’ shoulders. She wanted to calm her “Jesse is okay, he is resting right now”

Suddenly Fareeha’s facial expression turned into a ear to ear smile. “For real?! He’s okay?”

_He is alive?_

The Doctor rolled her eyes and huffed” Of course he is. I’m a very _competent_ medic”

“I have to go see him”

“Fareeha wai –“she called but if the alpha heard the doctor, she simply ignored her.

H38 remain where he was. The alpha was alive? That didn’t make any sense…Even if the alpha managed to survive. How Americo ever allowed him to live? H38 could remember vividly the hate that man held for the alpha species.

Americo could not be behind this. This could not _be_ another of Americo’s games on H38 because one variable was not fulfilled: The alpha was alive. Which meant Americo didn’t know his location.

A sudden tide of heaviness filled his throat. For one second, he almost forgot how to breathe yet all that came after that was relief. Americo was not here.

“Hey. Are you okay?” He heard the doctor calling him. She was staring at him with genius curiosity.

And then it hit him: The desperate desire to flight or fight any sort of barrier that stood in his way. But what could he do?

 _What could he do?_ In that instant H38 charged into the glass wall in front of him and punched it, desperate to break through. The beta doctor jumped backwards and stared at him for a long second.

H38 wanted to scream, to demand for his release from this place. But every word that he tried to scream died in his throat so easily, with every attempt a heavy feeling drowns deep inside him.

_What could he do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that in most mchanzo stories Angela's relationship with Hanzo is always kind of strained(given the fact that Hanzo tried to murder Genji and everything....yeah Akwardk) So I really liked the idea of Angela being that kind of person who stands by Hanzo in these first chapters and actually wants to help him. 
> 
> Also I wanted to thank everyone who left kudos and comments in the last chapter! Y'all motivate me to keep writing this story so thank you to all of you! :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always!


	3. Into you like a train.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jesse's life gets hard.
> 
> Unbetead as always.

**Chapter three:**   **Into you like a train.**

_Jesse felt his stomach growl one more time as one huge truck parked near the gas station. His eyes went to the broad shoulder man who came out from the vehicle and walked in the convenience store. Jesse was watching him from across the street, in an old and rotten bench._

_His stomach growled one more time as he noticed the truck driver ordered his junk food. Man he missed junk food, his Pa always made him cheese burger from scratch on Friday_ _night. Now all he got on Friday nights were crappy frozen meals and a Pepsi. Just the thought of that delicious homemade meal made his stomach hurt._

_One freaking day without a solid meal to eat._

_His dad told him he better not come back unless he came with one grant on his pockets. Jesse had managed to collect thirty bucks until now just from begging to old ladies and that one time he carried the grocery bags for Mr. Delgado, the omega who lived three houses down his street. Mr.Delgado  gave him ten bucks in return and Jesse only carried three bags for him, it seemed like charity but Jesse didn’t mind, after all Mr. Delgado was a nice person, shame his husband was just another piece of crap much like his dad. Jesse had seen Mr.Delgado’s husband several times wasting money on the illegal poker game that his father mount every Saturday._

_Jesse should have said something to Mr.Delgado, otherwise he would end up just like his Pa. Dead and with his pups in he care of a good for nothing alpha._

_“Stupid fuckin’ alphas ”he mumbled to himself._

_He could always steal some money and probably get away with it even he got caught. The only perk that came with being the son of the local gang leader. He wondered why dad had sent him away to collect money, it wasn’t like they were short on money or something. They got money, it was just that his father decided to waste it on whores and drinking. The prototype of the middle aged alpha miserable man one could watch on the tv._

_Always freaking wasted but no one seemed to care about the undeniable fact that  Cooper Jowel was pretty crappy gang leader to begin with. The gang didn’t seem to care, all that they care about was having an alpha leader. Someone who would tell them what to do, where to go, where to take a piss. If anything, Jesse wished not present as an alpha, most folks didn’t like them._

_Always breaking shit, making scenes in the supermarket or the clothing store. If being an alpha meant be an asshole, just like dad then Jesse would run the hell away from that kind of fate._

_But damn biology made a move on him._

_“You’re an alpha now kid. Whatcha gonna do when I ain’t around to protect your ass?” that was the excuse dad gave him. More like an order really and just like a fool, Jesse found himself homeless and hungry._

_All he had to do was get seventy dollars and he could go back home._

_Emerging from his thoughts Jesse glanced at the truck driver once more. The man was watching tv and drinking a glass of bear. He didn’t seem to be leaving any time soon._

_“Fuck it” He was hungry as hell and wanted to go back. This didn’t mean anything._

_Jesse got up from his seat and swiftly sneaked behind the truck, trying to be stealth as possible which wouldn_ _’t be hard since only an idiot would come into the Skull gang territory at this hour._

_Jesse recognized the logo from the cargo the truck was carrying. Vishkar corporation, some weird advanced technology corporation from India. Either way, Jesse wasn’t interested in the cargo but the money he could find in the truck’s cab._

_Jesse turned to the driver’s side of the truck and proceeded to force the car’s door with the help of his pocket knife. He used to this all the time back when Pa locked down the goodies from him in the kitchen’s cabinet._

_“C’mon…C’mon…”he whispered, centered on his task. Ten seconds later the door opened and Jesse smiled victoriously. The next thing he did was get on the booth and began searching for any cash he could find._

_In one of the cabinets he found something that felt like an elastic. No, something that was wrapped in an elastic”Sweet Jesus, Joseph and Mary” he whispered with surprise at the sight of what seem to be way more than one grant and just before he could to anything he heard a heavy noise coming from the other side._

_Coming right at him._

_“Hey you ! What the fuck you think you’re doing?”_

_In that moment Jesse McCree knew he fucked up_.

***

Jesse would compare the pain he felt to that one time in the deadlock gang where they threw that horrible “ _party”_ and the only alcohol they had was beer and cheap whisky, not a good mix for your body. The very next morning not only Jesse felt like he was about to throw his guts out and die from the head ache. He swore to never drink again.

Of course, that promise didn’t last very long.

Booze was just one of those things that always worked for Jesse. Having a crappy day? Get a nice and cold bear. Feeling like shit because Reyes suddenly decided to fuck him over his personal vendetta against Morrison? He drowned in alcohol that night.

Drink until your body feels numb so your mind can be completely empty: It feels good.

Except this time was different: This time his whole body felt heavy. Slowly Jesse snapped put of the state of drowsiness he was currently in , it was like his body wasn’t even responding to his brain.

 “Shoot me 'n' let me die” he whimpered in pain as he lazily began to open his eyes .While the  silky sensation of the bed sheets felt nice against his skin everything Jesse could feel at the moment was that horrible yet usual  heaviness in his forehead.

After a quite long seconds Jesse managed to ease the weariness in his forehead just as he noticed a particular smell around him. Jesse slowly turned to his side and there he found them: Daisies, those were pa's favorites.

“Jesse!”One loudly and squeaky voice he could recognize everywhere: Hana.

“Hey there” he greeted with the best smile he could pull off.

The teenage omega was sitting a few steps away from him, with some sort of game in her hands and a bag of chips in her lap “How are you feeling?” She asked with a smile.

“Like a horse that got hit by a car and then thrown out from the top a cliff “he joked and Hana laugh in return so at least he managed to soften the mood” And before you say anything. I know why ya _’_ here and it's not necessary”

Hana rolled her eyes and put the game device away” Don't sweat it McCree whatever your deal is. I don't really care. Really”

“Hana…”

“Look Jesse we all got our problem, but you don't have to give me any explanations. We're cool… 'sides I like you!” She shrugged with a soft smile on her face “You and me, we can be partners I’m telling you”

Jesse decided to let the whole thing go, it probably was for the best. He wouldn’t be able to explain it to Hana since he wasn’t sure about how to explain it without sounding like a giant douchebag.

“It’s not about you being an omega” he explained with a soft groan” I just don’t feel that comfortable knowing what I could _do_ when I’m around them, that’s all. It makes me weird I know”

Hana rolled her eyes and give him a small smack on his forehead “Your silly cowboy. Did an omega break your heart or what?”

“Hitting a wounded man. Now what would your parents say kid”

“Being weird around a teenage omega, what would your parents say?” She clapped back with a satisfactory expression.

“I ain't weird”

“Well you don’t have to be _weird_ around me. I’ve been on suppressants for three years now so it’s not like _something_ could happen” she explained with an apologetic expression “So don’t be weird ‘kay?”

Jesse felt some sort of relief after hearing that. Jesse wasn't very good with handling his omega issues, everyone knew that and it hadn't been an issue when he came back to Overwatch, not until Hana joined them of course.

At least they were cool now.

“Do you remember what happened?” Hana asked after a quite long seconds.

“Some of it” he answered as he tried to put the memories together” We found something in that lab…An omega? I remember trying to get them out of their cell then...” McCree frowned as he grabbed on the bed sheets” I got really mad and…that's it?”

Hana looked at him with compassion and sighed “Is that enough for you Doctor Ziegler?” she said looking up at the ceiling.

“Yes Hana. It is sufficient “Jesse's muscles tensed at the voice of the doctor, she was nowhere to be seen in the room “I’ll be down in a second”

“And here lil' old me thought you were worried about me kiddo. What's going on?” the cowboy said with a half sour expression” Spit it out”

The teenage omega simply rolled her eyes and rose from her chair” Of course I'm worried we are team mates after all, but Doctor Ziegler will explain everything to you…I guess?” she said with a light expression as she grabbed her game device and went to the exit of the room” I would love to stick around but I got an stream in like ten minutes so.. See ya' around!”

And with that Hana was gone with the wind, which did little to calm down McCree. He knew something was up, he felt it in his guts. What had happened inside the talon facility?  Jesse tried to recall once more the events on his memories, but he couldn’t past one particularly and vivid smell that had taken up place on his brain. He could still smell it… _feel it_.

“I'm glad you are okay Jesse” the sound of Angela drew him out of his thoughts, she was right next to him. The beta was wearing her usual white lab coat, she also had a tablet device on her hands. Perhaps Jesse's medical records?” Do you feel any headaches, nausea, dizziness?” she asked right away.

“Just peachy doctor. Not even a bone broken” he answered.

Angela didn’t seem to take on Jesse's humor and took out a simple pencil from her coat” Follow it for me okay? Concentrate as much as you can”

What came after were several _ridiculous_ tests like count backwards by ones from one hundred, swallowing spoonfuls of water, she even checked Jesse's ears yet not a single explanation of what was going on.

“wngi  'as ong?” he mumbled as Angela was looking inside his mouth.

“Just a second Jesse” she said and like magic one second later she was done with Jesse's mouth which was sore because of the cowboys’ restlessness.

“C'mon Angie what's going on?!”Jesse shout out” What's with all this crap. Where the hell is everyone? Am I in isolation or what?”

“You went into rut Jesse” Angela said straight forward” Everyone in the team suspected it but as I expected your salivary glands are swollen and you’ve had an erection since you arrived to Gibraltar” she explained pointing down at the bag of ice above Jesse 'slap. Like a teenage who had just been caught, Jesse went red and tried to hide the _thing_ with his own hands. Angela simply laugh at the poor embarrassed cowboy.

“Don’t worry Jesse, at first it was kind of weird, but I'm used to it by now”

“Ya are making it worse Angie” Jesse said still flustered by the whole thing”So I’m no not dying?”

Angela laughed again and waved a hand like she was trying to ease the alpha ”Of course you’re not diying!”she said with a smile”I just had to be sure you were in your right mind. You were almost three days in rut after all… I didn’t expect Hana to have such a strong hand...”

Jesse let out a genuine laugh at the mention of the young omega” So Hana knocked me out? Wow”

Angela sighed and adjusted in her seat, putting away her tablet “Well it was more of mixture of things…When was the last time you went into rut?”

Oh Jesse remembered. Of course, he did, that was twelve years ago around the time he still believed in true bonding mates and the family house at the top of the cliff making jam with his sweat pea thing.  That thought brought the old memory of Jamie’s face back to his mind. Jamie Venegas was the oddest and coolest person Jesse had the displeasure to met, he had saved Jesse back on his old foolish kid days when he tried to stole money from some Vishkar worker. He was about to be shot down by the guy when Jamie emerged from nowhere and knocked out the guy with a crystal bottle, they spend the rest of the night getting drunk with the guy’s money.

He was the love of his life.

“Jesse?”

“It was almost a decade ago. The last time” he answered after a few long seconds” I just…I don’t really know how my ruts works. Ya know? Did I hurt anybody Angie?”

The mere thought of hurting one of his team mates brought nausea to his stomach. Overwatch was his family, his true pack. The only home he had ever known.

The doctor shake he head to Jesse’s ease “Well you did hit Lena and Fareeha pretty hard but nothing a few stitches can't fix”she  said with a gentle smile.

“What about the omega? You think they caused my rut?” Jesse ventured with curiosity. Omegas were not common and Jesse tried his best to avoid them wherever he could but he had never experienced a reaction like that. _A smell like that_ , not even with Jamie.

“It is a possibility, yes” she replied with doubt in her voice” But do not worry about that just yet Jesse. You're still experiencing some of the rut symptoms and you are in no condition to return to your normal activities as an agent  at the moment”

“Well that explains the boner and the whole smell thing”

Angela frowned, curious “Care to elaborate?”

Jesse frowned; he didn't know how to explain it to the beta” You know we alphas are very sensitive to smells, right? ”Angela nodded; betas in comparison were rather simple. They did not experience heats or ruts nor had hyper sensitive smell” Well I still have that damn omega smell inside my head. It's like it's printed on my brain or something”

Angela's eyebrows went right up”It could be the rut ”she finally said after a few seconds” I'll administrate you a medication to wear down your rut. It should be over in a few hours and then we'll talk. Okay?”

“' All right doc. whatever you say”

And just like Jesse suspected, after a few hours of sleep his rut went down - _his cock seemed to calm down too, to his relief_ \- but Jesse just couldn't shake up the smell from his head.  He tried watching tv, he tried to distract himself when visits start to come by to check on him. When night time arrived, and he tried to sleep, nothing seemed to work. He was simply restless which was starting to get in his nerves.

After an hour of moving on his bead from one side to another Jesse McCree have had it-officially- so he decided to get out of med bay. Perhaps Angela would get mad at him but in all honestly, he felt all right and needed some fresh air. Maybe that would to it.

Jesse changed into his clothes which was carefully arranged for him in the other side of the room and went out. The feeling of the cool wind against his face was great and the stars were shinning dimly in the dark sky. Jesse planted his elbows against bridge's railing and tried to focus on that beautiful sky, all he needed was a cigar and he was set.

A cigar to calm his nerves. So much had happened in the last days, he never expected to think about Jamie once more, not after Moira's procedure, yet she warned him that the brain was a mysterious thing after all. Perhaps it had been the omega's smell that denoted Jamie’s memories inside his mind but Jamie's smell was nothing like the smell he had printed on his brain. Jamie smelled like sand, whisky and summer breeze. _This was different_.

Jamie's face came to his mind once more; he was just like a rose so beautiful yet full of thorns. Jamie had a vibrant red hair which he always dyed of different colors but Jesse always preferred his natural color, Jamie's body was also covered in freckles from head to toe. He was also very slim-even for an omega- and people always got the impression that Jamie was a little shrimp when they first met him, but couldn't they be farther than the truth. Jamie Venegas could take any alpha in less than ten seconds, he had beaten Jesse's ass more times than he could count back then in the deadlock gang.

Jesse didn't realize he was smiling like a teen age boy as he remembered the time he saw Jamie kick Díaz's ass when the first got in the gang.

“Alpha”

It sounded like a whisper, but Jesse shook his head, it was all tricks of his insomnia. It was dark around him, so dark that he couldn't even see his shadow but by the lack of lighting Jesse recognized he was currently in the lower floor of the base. The only one Winston hadn't fixed up yet. How the hell he had ended up in this place?

“Alpha” there was that word again, this time Jesse was sure it wasn't a trick of his mind… Someone was calling him, they sounded so desperate and helpless. Jesse's legs were moving on their own by now, driven by the voice…And the smell.

The fucking intoxicating smell that filled him up to the core.

“Where are you?” the alpha inside him said almost with desperation.

“Here, alpha. Please come to me I need you _please”_

With each step Jesse took the ache and desperation to get near whoever the smell was coming from grew like fire. He was so close, _so close to them_.

“Release me alpha. It's the only way we can be together _please_ ”

Suddenly the lights turn on and Jesse found a familiar figure just a few feet away from him. His heart nearly stopped when he saw him: It was Jamie inside a room,  only a transparent wall separating them.

It was like not a single day had passed on him. The messy curly hair, the freckles across his face and those dimples that showed up when he smiled.

“We can be together now Jesse”

 _God_ and Jesse wanted them to be together so much. He wanted the whole thing back, the house on the cliff, the jam, the five kids and the dog running inside the house like crazy. He had never felt so alive in all years when he saw Jamie once again.

“I thought you died…What…You…” he mumbled as he placed his hand against the transparent wall” You look…You haven't aged a day”

Jamie smiled and placed his own hand to the glass” Yet I'm here and you're here. Aren't ya?” Jamie said with a smile” Help me to get outta here, please?”

“JESSE! STOP!”

McCree turned around, flustered by the sudden voice. It was Angela on her pijamas with a gun in her hands.

“Angie...What? Why the hell ya are poiting at me?!” he yelled in distress “C’mon lower your goddamn gun!”

But the beta did not ease her arm, not for a second” Look behind you Jesse. Whoever you think you are seeing. It's not them”

“What?” McCree babble as he turned around and found a man watching at him. A man he had seen before, he could recognize the yellow tattoos and the white hair: The omega from the laboratory” Ya are not Jamie” he said with his eyes wide open.

The omega look right back at him with desperation in his eyes but all Jesse could feel in that moment was rage.

***

Jesse was sulking, he was over thirty years old and he was sulking like a kid. He didn't care because he had a reason to be sulking. He kinda suspected it, that Angela was keeping something to herself. But also, Winston and Morrison? Apparently, Hana and the rest of the team were oblivious to the whole thing but since they weren't the rat someone else had been experimenting on they had no reason to be. Lena was a little shocked though.

“You are exaggerating now McCree. Angela simply wanted to confirm some of her theories” Winston said with his usual calm voice” And that's coming from someone who _was_ an experiment”

Morrison remained on his seat with his poker mask on. Did he ever take that thing off? Jesse didn't mind though. He knew how Morrison's gears worked: Duty always came first, even if you had to dispense of some of your comrades. For the first time in years Jesse wondered if he did the right thing by walking off Gabriel all those years ago. No, he didn't like Jack Morrison one bit.

“Our hero captain Morrison is also an alpha here, so why me? ”he inquired with annoyance looking both at Angela and Winston” And I'm still waiting on that explanation Angie”

“I'm curious too Love!”Lena said from hear sit, her pitch voice was indistinguishable “You’ve been running tests on that omega since we arrived and you haven't said a word to the team. C'mon Angie what's with the whole secrecy?”

Angela sighed tiredly and took a sit next to Morrison. She was obviously exhausted by the look in her face but Jesse cared little about it.

“Angie?”

“Athena please show us the H38 file” she requested. Athena did as she was told and in the middle of the table a whole bunch of data came up, data which Jesse couldn't really understand since he knew nothing about science. The only thing that cached his eye was the picture of the omega he had encountered an hour ago”This is H38”

“H38?” Hana said with confusion “That’s the omega we encountered at the lab, right?”

“That's the name he responds to ”Morrison said with his usual rough voice.

“Athena please present to us image number eight please” what appeared next was the hologram of what seem to be two brains, Jesse couldn't really tell the difference between one another” The brain you can see on the right is the regular brain of an omega human the brain you on the left corresponds to a digital construction of H38's brain”

“I ain't following you Angie. We don't know about this…science stuff” Jesse pressured to say, he felt so anxious about the whole thing.

“Just let her talk McCree”Morrison huffed annoyed with McCree's attitude.

“What I wanted to explain” Angela continued” Is that H38 brains works very similar to a regular omega brain yet there are slightly differences, this is only a theory I put together after observing your reaction to H38's pheromones , Jesse but I believe H38 has developed  a special kind of pheromone which is very similar to those that are emitted during heat”

“Is that why Jesse was acting like a crazy rabid dog in the lab? ”Fareeha said, half joking which Jesse responded with a hurtful look “ _What? ”_ You scared the shit out of me!"

“Indeed, that would also explain the unleashing of Jesse's rut after they encounter” the beta said looking at Jesse with light smile” I wasn't certain about this until now.  I still have my doubts though”

“But there's more” Winston interrupted as he exchanged a looks with Angela, allowing him to continue with the explanation” We believe H38 is capable of influence in people's behavior with his pheromones. He may not be aware of it but after what we saw…” he mumbled, looking at Jesse.

“Wait!... So this guy made me hallucinate? Is that it? He was trying to control my mind? “Immediately McCree rose from his seat ,a rush of restlessness roamed through Jesse’s body” Like a goddamn puppet!”

“Calm down McCree” that was an order that came from Morrison” Sit down, we are not done yet”

But Jesse didn't. He felt used, like a god damn dog with a leash. Right back into the deadlock gang again” You could have say somethin' “

“That would be my fault. Mercy and Winston wanted to speak to you, but I wouldn't let them” Morrison explained” We needed to be sure about H38's… capacities”

“I don't give a damn Morrison!”Jesse yelled. It was Morrison's tone what was making him crazy, he was so damn calm about it. Always trying to project the leader alpha image he wanted the world to know. Was this how Reyes felt when Morrison took all the glory for the two of them? No...This was not envy. This was pure rage and if we wanted to be better than any of the god damn alphas he had met in his life he needed to get out of here.

“Where the hell are you going?! We are not done here McCree!”Morrison was yelling this time. Jesse knew the old soldier hates insubordination, even now, many years after Overwatch's downfall.

Jesse did not the reply; he didn't care at this point. He felt like utter trash, he was so damn pissed. Mad by Morrison attitude, by the secrecy but more importantly by the fool he played for a couple of minutes to that omega who played him like he wanted: A puppet.

He had been such a damn fool to even believe that Jamie would come back. He saw him falling into the ground, blood coming out his body. How he had been so damn stupid?

In that moment, Jesse McCree once again found himself inside H38's cell. This time the omega was sleeping, in the ground despite have been provided a comfortable bed a centimeter away from him. Like a dog.

Rage came over the cowboy, rushing at the omega. He punched the transparent wall with his prosthetic arm, so hard that he cracked it a bit. With that single blow the omega woke from his sleep, he opened his eyes wide, surprised by the presence of the alpha.

“Listen to me you damn bastard” McCree said with hate in his voice”I dare ya' to get inside my head. I dare ya' because if you do I'll crack your skull in two pieces ya' hear me?”

H38 didn't reply he merely stood there in the ground looking at the alpha like he was the strangest thing he had ever seen. There was no response to Jesse's fury, only obliviousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get the pun? I'm sorry I just had to lmaooo.
> 
> Expect more interactions between these two from now on :3 -it only took me about 12k words for the two of them to actually interact with one another haha-
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated as always :)


	4. If you say nothing not even with your eyes. Can you understand It all?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize for the delay on the update, life has been crazy lately. As for this chapter, it's one of my favourite so far <3

**Chapter four: If you say nothing not even with your eyes. Can you understand It all?**

Takumi lighted up his cigarette as he watched his cousin praying a couple of meters away. Genji would probably nag at him after he was done “ _Those things will kill you cousin”_ he would probably say, years ago Genji would have simply taken out the cigarette out of his mouth and throwed to the trash but the man he knew for so long had changed deeply. Another Genji.

Takumi still couldn't believe the dragon inside of his cousin had been tamed by some ommnic from the shambali, after the two years they had been apart Takumi had encounter another Genji. Someone very different from the man he used to party with every night in the Roppongi district. Genji had claimed he had encountered peace after dueling with the loss of his older brother and mother along with the irreparable relationship he never gout to mend with Sojiro Shimada.  He had thought it was all bullshit at the beginning but after months of observation the behavior of this new Genji Shimada, Takumi concluded that his cousin had indeed changed. Or at least that was he showed, the long nights of partying had been replaced with meditation sessions and regular visits from Zenyatta, Genji's master. Takumi couldn't stand the omnic, mostly because the way Genji addressed him with words such as _master_ and the proximity of the two. They had been raised to believe that omnics were nothing more but machines to serve the humans, they were created by humans after all.

Yet Genji hold the omnic very close to heart. Takumi wondered how he and Zenyatta came to such close relationship.

He wondered if his cousin had been brainwashed by the shambali. That his fears of yet another war between the humans and the machines may be upon them. He had lost his parents in the first war and he couldn't bear to lose the clan to another. That thought made him feel restless and insecure.

Takumi loathed those feelings.

Just then, Takumi heard Genji say a farewell prayer to his brother's grave. Maybe Genji had deeply changed in the last years yet visiting his older brother's grave was a habit Takumi knew his cousin would never quit. Takumi dropped the cigarette to the ground and tried to clear the air around him with his hands.

“Those things will kill you, you know, that right? ”Genji said to him with his usual playful smile.

Takumi shrugged and walked shoulder to shoulder with his cousin”Such a funny thing to hear coming from you ”he responded” You used to be the man of the party a few years ago. I still get calls from Keiko asking for you, you know?”

Genji laughed a bit with the comment, making his grey hair stand out even more” I just hope you haven't said anything to raise her hopes up. That was years ago”

“Ah, of course not cousin. We are family”

Family, a word that held a lot of meaning for the Shimada Clan. Takumi had been Genji's left hand for decades now. Which was not a surprise since everyone knew Genji hadn’t been suited to succeed the family head, since the day Hanzo disappeared from their lives Sojiro had been very clear about the new role of Takumi in the family. A role that suited an orphan omega boy with no one to take care of him.

Takumi rose to Sojiro's expectations of course. Otherwise he would be just another omega whore.

“Do you think you will ever find him Genji?”Takumi asked without thinking but he did not regretted “It's been more than twenty years but you still come every year”

For a few long seconds Genji said nothing” Father never lost hope, even when he was about to die” he responded” Why would I lose hope?”

 “You are not your father though” Takumi pointed out _and you are not Hanzo either_.

“It's the least I could for my brother, even if he is no longer in this world. The least I could do for him is show him that I still remember him… it's a matter of honor”

Takumi did not understand. Why hold on to the hope of finding someone long lost by now? The only think that could bring was suffering and pain. Takumi saw the effect of Hanzo's absence on Genji's life. The extremely hard training and the long study sessions. Takumi wondered how his cousin managed not to lose his warm personality and outgoing attitude after facing those terrible things in such a short notice.

Before Hanzo's disappearance Genji just another Shimada prince who did as he pleased and lived the life with all the privileges of the younger son. He was never the object of Sojiro's expectations.

“Takumi? Aren't you getting in the car?”

Just then Takumi realized he had been lost in his thoughts. He hurried to get in the back seats side to Genji and pulled out his tablet device.

“How did the deal with the Doji-kai went? Any setbacks?”Genji asked, looking by the window.

“Just as you asked. We killed the subordinates and castrated the leader” Takumi replied as he handed Genji the tablet along with the images Genji had requested “That’s Isoji  Shinobu”

Genji nodded and returned the tablet to Takumi” Good, now let's hope the rest of the organizations respect the _sonkei_ agreement”

“Considering most of the organizations are led by alphas.  I'm honestly not so sure cousin” he responded with a playful smile.

Genji snorted at him and relaxed his back on the back of the car” Can't belive you still got that prejudice considering the line our line of work”

“Well I _do_ remember you once saying that omegas were too emotional to be part of the yakuza. So, who are you to speak?”

Genji laughed and gave him a smack on the shoulder” Yes I'm a hypocrite “he laughed again before softening his expression” Truth is you are more suitable to run this organization than me Takumi”

Takumi let out a small laugh and smiled “You should not say those things cousin”

Genji looked back at him and raised an eyebrow” You are right. I'm sorry” he apologized” I a little lost with my thoughts at the moment, I don't know what I'm saying”

“Hanzo?”

“It's just…I never told father about my suspicions, but I always thought that mother took away Hanzo from because he presented as an omega”

“That's a reasonable possibility” Takumi responded with a sour face, wherever they talked about Hanzo knots formed in his stomach. God, he wanted a smoke right now” Uncle always said the whole thing was orchestrated by other clan though”

“There was never a note or a phone call” Genji explained with sour expression “Maybe father made him disappear and when mother found out, he made her disappear too”

Takumi opened his eyes wide open” Do you really think so low of your father?”

Genji let out a laugh and crossed his legs. Something about that made annoyed Takumi a little” You didn't really know him at the time…When Hanzo presented the whole clan was shocked, the elders always predicted Hanzo to be an alpha…To be an omega meant that…The dragons had rejected him…Father went crazy after that”

“I'm very sorry” Takumi replied.

Genji didn't reply right back sighed and lowered the window of the car “It's okay. I don't even know why I keep going on about this anyway. Forgive me Takumi”

Sojiro Shimada stopped being the same after the disappearance of his wife and older child. The man gave into mundane pleasures like alcohol and prostitutes, yet he was so hard on Genji. They barely interacted with each other if only out necessity. Takumi could tell his cousin had come to despise his father, even after death.

“You can smoke if you want Takumi”Genji said after a few minutes” Omegas shouldn't repress themselves  to please others. It's a free world after all”

“I'm okay cousin, thank you”

Free world? There was no such thing for an omega. Even for those who took pride of their status like Takumi, people would always expect something from them: To behave and act in a certain way. He would never say  it out loud, but he thought of the sankei agreement as a mere band aid that would never stop the bleeding of a hypocritical society within the deeps of the yakuza world. No matter how much his cousin tried to shove the thought of how omegas were human beings just like any other down the throats the yakuza organizations, omega trade would always exist because there would always exist people who take pleasure on using them as sex toys. Getting drunk of their essences like living drugs.

Those were the people they deal with in a daily basis.

Perhaps that may have been the terrible fate of Hanzo. Transformed from a yakuza prince into a mere sex toy for some despicable being. That very thought made knots into his stomach once again. He decided to shut down that idea, it would only make him feel anxious.

Takumi thought about the future instead, of how much the Shimada clan would grow in his command, it wouldn't be too long now. Preparations were being made and Takumi knew he held all the right cards to play. It was just a matter of time.

He would no longer be looked down upon just because he was an omega, _he would show them_. Not only to the Shimada members but to the world: What a nasty omega could do.

***

H38 concluded that the alpha was not intelligent which made him weak, probably the weakest of all his previous companions. By his smell H38 deduced that his health was not very good and where once had been muscle and flesh now there was only fat: Cigarettes and alcohol, the alpha reeked of them.

H38 didn't understand why the alpha was so angry. He yelled and screams words but H38 couldn't hear most of them. Most alphas simply attacked instead of warning. At some point the alpha got tired of yelling at him and when the alpha exited through the door H38 half expected for Americo to show up through those doors. Was the experiment truly over? H38 shifted his body, trying to get out the image of Americo out of his head.

No…No…Americo was gone. He had been gone for a while now. He reminded to himself trying to ease his mind. Instead he focused his gaze on the ceiling's lights, that was what he used to do when the scientist injected those hurtful injections on the back of his head, no matter how many times he went through that pain, every time hurt like the first time.

After a few long minutes H38 gaze shifted from the bright lights to the plain and simple bed he was offered. He wondered what his fate in the hands of these new captors would be, he had been several days in here by now, they had fed him and gave him a bed to rest. No random visits from the scientist nor hurtful injections.

Suddenly the figure of the beta doctor appeared in front him, along with a giant black beast he had never seen in his life before. The beast wore glasses and looked straight to him, by instinct H38 took several steps backs.

“It appears I have scared him” the beast spoke with disappointment in his voice.

It could talk?

“Don't worry H38, this is Winston. He is harmless as a dove” the blonde hair woman said with her usual warm demeanor” He is our leader “she clarified.

_Winston_ chuckled and H38 took a long stare at the big canines of the beast, was this beast the leader of his captors? It couldn't be, he was no alpha. He wasn't… _anything_.

“Don't bother trying to guess my second gender. I'm not alpha, beta nor omega” Winston clarified “But you don't have to worry, nor me or my team will do any harm to you H38”

Such a funny thing to hear considering not only fifteen minutes ago the cowboy alpha had been screaming threats at him like a mad dog.

“Tomorrow, after a short evaluation you'll be officially an honorary member of our team that is until we find the appropriate resources to help you”

Appropriate resources? What she was talking about?

“Welcome to Gibraltar H38”Winston added.

***

H38 decided that he liked the beta doctor, she was kind and didn't pushed H38 around like the others scientist he had met. Those scientists didn't have a smell, but the doctor did. She smelled sweet like vanilla and coffee. He also liked her blonde hair, it seemed so soft and easy to handle.

“Do you know what this is?” She asked him. The doctor was showing him the image of a creature, a small animal with four legs and a long tail….He recognized it, he had previously seen it on his life many times. He tried to remember but it was hard, every time he tried a small shock of pain hit inside his head.

After a few seconds of trying he gave up but the doctor insisted on the picture. What was she persuing?

“If you know what this is raise your left hand”

And as she requested, H38 lifted his left hand. The doctor made a bright smile” Very good. What about this picture? Do you recognize it?” this time the picture showed a person holding an item with a long curve and a protective piece of fabric on top. Raindrops were failing from the sky”It rhymes with bella”

“uh…uh”he mumbled. He had the word on the tip of his tongue; he knew the name of that item. Americo had one on his office all the time. But it was so hard, his tongue felt motionless, heavy like a brick of stone.

The doctor smiled once more and congratulated him then they moved on to the next picture. The whole session felt extenuating, H38 had never felt so tired on years. Americo used to let him run a few hours a week, he said that it was important for his health, yet he never got tired of running. H38 could run for days and never get tired yet this was exhausting.

What if he could run again? Feel the breeze on his face one more time, just a few seconds would be enough to ease his soul.  He fell asleep on his bed with the false sensation of a warm breeze around his body, so vivid that he peace returned once more to his body. He remembered the endless summers on that infinite island: The birds singing their songs, the sun filling the sky and the sound of the waves crushing against the shore.

After the session ended, the doctor explained to him that a room was still being arranged for him, so he could sleep in one of the beds in medical bay. Which was very kind of her, H38 had been used to the floor but the comfort of a mattress against his body was certainly welcomed. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a very loud voice.H38 decided to stay still, when Americo was angry it was better to say nothing and do nothing. Simply obey.

But Americo wasn't here anymore.

“I don't agree with this!” that was the voice of an old alpha. The kind of alpha that imposes their will above the others. The kind of alpha one should be afraid of” Angela this is insane”

It was the doctor, the smell of coffee and vanilla. The beta doctor.

“Winston already agreed with me on this, he is not a threat to the team” the beta doctor sounded so calm and composed.  The alpha had no effect on her, had she no fear?

“Maybe not to the team but what about Overwatch? What if _people_ found that we are taking care of whatever that talon experiment is. Do I need to remember you about Amélie Lacroix? You are being reckless here” he insisted.

“H38 was not brainwashed Jack. Don't you think I have run several tests on him? I've been on this for days Jack” she responded back” And as for his abilities…”

“Mind control” the alpha interrupted him.

“He can only use it during his heats. Which will not be the case because I have provided him with heat blockers. He won't harm Overwatch that I can promise you”

“You don't know that Angela” he quickly replied.

“Yes, it is not accurate but according to my research it is what I can assume. I am a scientist after all”

“You're walking a very thin line here, you know that?”

“I am aware of that, yes”

Then silence came, uncomfortable and heavy silence.

“What are you up to Angela? Really” the alpha let out a small laugh” You really remind me of Moira right now. This is highly unlike you”

“Then I'm afraid that you don't know me as well you think you once did. You know what I'm up to? Trying my best to mend that poor omega on the other room that is broken in so many ways. You know that he can't even speak? Just say a simple syllable exhausts him” She sounded angry, mad. The smell of vanilla and coffee was gone “They altered his neurological system, so he could produce that pheromone and use it as a weapon, but they also altered other areas of his brain, but they didn't care because a weapon doesn't need a voice and doesn't need to think. Does that remind you of someone?”

Silence.

“I want to help him Jack. Isn't that what Overwatch was created for?”

***

H38 was given a room.

It had a bed, a drawer and somewhere to put in his clothes. He didn't have many clothes, only the white robe that he was given by the Americo's Scientifics. The beta doctor had handed him a pair  blue shirts along with grey leggings and yellow ribbon to tie his hair.

He also had a bathroom; he had never had a bathroom before. H38 stared himself on the mirror for several minutes when he first entered. His hair was very long, it got in the way of his face but he liked the way it matched his facial hair which Americo carefully groomed every now and then, one of his many obsessions about H38. His eyes traveled down through his thin body until he noticed a visible scar below his belly, he hadn't seen it before. H38 ran a hand trough the skin and felt a weird electrical sensation that ran over his body.  He moved his eyes to the yellow marks that started on his shoulders and ended on his feet. Long lines that circled around on his limbs but what specially cached his attention was the drawing of a creature on his left arm. The drawing almost fully covered his chest. He had the notion of have seen it before either, since other people always washed up his body.

He stared at it for several seconds before he returned to the bedroom, still fully naked. The soft sensation of the bedspread against his skin felt nice. H38 remained like in that position for a while, he tried to blank his mind, appease the imaginary threat that was Americo. Americo liked to play this kind of games with H38, comfort never lasted for too long.

That's why when the door of the room opened H38 instantly dropped to the floor and hide his face. It was Americo, it had to be him.

“OMG! YOU ARE NAKED”a high pitch voice and the indisputable smell of an omega. When H38 lifted his eyes he didn't found the man he was so afraid of but only a teen age girl with horrified expression “I…I'll just leave this here okay? “

And with that, the teenage omega was gone but her smell lingered inside the room for a while. Her smell was strong, almost nauseating. She smelled of cheese and sweet, such a strange combination.

For the rest of the day H38 did not leave his room. Clearly there was a purpose for him to be here, they said he was an honorary member of Ovearwatch now but he wasn't given any instructions about how he was suppose to serve them. He didn't know what that meant; he didn't even know what Overwatch was. Why the beta doctor had release him? He thought he was imprisoned in here. Now he was given a room and clothing, was he free? No no that was impossible, Americo once said to him that omegas were not free because their nature prevented them to make any real decision.

“ _Everything is instinct H38 that_ ' _s why you want to be fucked so much”_

So, he remained in his room, inspecting every inch of it, every detail of the few furniture he was given. Just the sense of solitude made him feel safe, when the night came H38 stared to the sky by his small window. It had been so long since the last time he had a chance to look at the starts and the moon. What he really liked though was the way the moon reflected on the sea in such a beautiful way.

The next morning H38 felt restless, his stomach felt empty and felt tired even after a long night sleep. He was hungry.

He dressed himself with the clothing that was given to him and went to the bathroom, so he could tie up his hair, it was very long. Maybe it would be better if he simply cut it. After a few tries H38 managed to make tie most of his hair with a single knot. It looked okay despite some pieces of hair that didn't end up where he wanted.

His stomach growled in hunger but H38 realized he was not given food. Was he supposed to collect it? He was an omega; he didn't know how to do that kind of things. Omegas were made for other things like carrying babies and nurture.

_Babies_

The sudden picture of a baby came to his mind.  They were smiling ear to ear and their deep brown eyes were looking at him. He felt as his heart warmed up at the image of that creature observing him. Where he had seen that baby? It all seemed like a dream in that moment, but he was very awake. He could recognize those eyes, but he didn't know where he had seen them before. He wanted to take a step back, look at the baby's face one more time but his vision went blurry and the image of the child started to fade, he tried to focus but nothing happened.

The dream faded just as quickly as it came.  Then a sudden knock on his door made him jump.

“Excuse me”H38 turned walked back to his bedroom, surprised by the sudden intrusion. It was the beta doctor “I’ve brought you breakfast. Also, I have someone I would like you to meet” she said with a smile as she placed the plate with food on H38's drawer” You can come in now Hana”

“Oh he is dressed up this time…That's a relief” the teenage omega came out of nowhere, filling the room with a strange spicy aroma. She had her hand deep in a bag of red bag of plastic, that bag was where the smell was coming from.

It smelled horrible.

“Hana”

The teenage omega laughed and brought her arms to the back of her head” Fineee”

“Hana will show you around the base, so you can meet everyone. Okay? I want you to come by my office when you guys are done” she explained both to Hana and H38 and before she made her way out of H38'S room she turned around to Hana “Be nice Hana”

Hana let out snort” I'm always nice” she responded and with that the beta doctor was gone.

H38 took a glance at the teenager, she was small and thin. One could even argue she looked like a child, she seemed unharmful though.

“The doctor filled me up about your trouble with communication but don't worry. I can do the talking for both of us” she said with a friendly smile” Now eat! I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the team”

H38 grabbed a portion of the rice with his fingers and proceed to eat in silence. Just a few seconds later his nose was filled with the heavy smell of cheese and something else he couldn't really figure it out. That smell was coming from Hana.

“Uh…You want some?” the omega offered, her lips were orange colored by the snack.

H38 shook his head and tried his best not to concentrate on the hideous smell.

“So…Angela told us your name is H38? That's…Not really a name. You know?” she said after a few uncomfortable seconds. H38 had his eyes on his plate “I think you should get a new one”

H38 cleaned up his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at Hana with curiosity. Why would he need a new name? H38 was sufficient, he was used to it” By what the doctor said to me. You don't remember much about your life, but I noticed something yesterday”

H38 raised an eyebrow.

“Your tattoo. It's Japanese I can tell by the design…It's super cool too!”she exclaimed” So maybe you’re from Japan? We could investigate Japanese names”

H38 was ready to decline the idea when the sudden thought of Americo came into his mind once again. If he was free, truly free this time maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Giving up to his name would be such a defiant act against Americo.

It was time to get a new name.

***

“Asao”

H38 shook his head.

Hana made a tired face and reclined her head on H38's bed” What about Hiroshi? It's very common on Japan”

It didn't feel right to him.

“You are so picky! We've been at this for almost half an hour…” she whined. H38 simply rolled his eyes, this was her idea after all “Fuyuki…Hattori!”

Once again, H38 shook his head. None of them felt right to him.

 “I'm this close to leaving you here and go back to my room” Hana whined again with desperation” Just pick one already!”

H38 grunted in response.

“Hanzo”

That one felt odd to him. Different to the rest of the previous names but also didn't really click on his mind.

“You know? I think you do kind of have the face of a Hanzo person” Hana mentioned as she observed his facial features “Here it says  that _Hanzos_ have strong facial features so people are not attracted to them at first but apparently, they are very kind and spiritual…. That’s a lot of info for a name don't you think?” the girl said with a strange look.

_Hanzo_ decided to give up. He had hoped some of the names may click into his mind, maybe bring up some memory about his life before Americo. It was a wishful thinking of course, maybe they would never return. Hanzo should start to get use to that thought.

“Nice to meet you Hanzo” Hana said, extending a hand to Hanzo. Greeting him” I'm Hana”

Hanzo draw a small smile which Hana noticed and gave him a playful smile.

“I knew I could get a smile outta ya'!”

For the rest of the day Hanzo followed Hana around the base as the girl presented him to the various member of Overwatch.  Hana explained to him that Overwatch was a former military organization that acted as a peace keep force around to world. The organization had been shut down years ago but apparently Winston had recalled former members to reactivate Overwatch.

What caught Hanzo's attention though was the grant number of betas in Overwatch.

Lena was one of them, she had a really pitch voice and talked fast. She reminded him of Hana in some ways. There was also Lucio who Hanzo had seen before at the doctor's office but never properly introduced, the boy just as cheerful as Hana just not as loud.

Then there was Reinhardt and _Torbjörn_ , also betas and just as much as loud as the other members. Hana and Hanzo encountered them in the cafeteria arguing so furiously they barely gave much attention to Hanzo.  They seemed to be very caught up in their discussion. Something about engineering that Hanzo couldn't really understand.

Winston was certainly different from the rest of the team, he was no alpha, beta or omega. He was simply Winston, a giant gorilla with a very eloquent voice who greeted Hanzo with a warm expression.

“That's Fareeha but everyone calls her Phara” Hana pointed out to the woman was currently hitting a boxing bag inside the gym. She seemed awfully concentrated, perhaps the woman hadn't even noticed Hanzo's presence “She always super focused when she is training so it's better not to bother her…She's kind in a mood too”

Hanzo was certainly impress, he had never seen an alpha woman before. They were a strange and rare thing, even rarer than male omegas. Hanzo noticed the way her arm muscles flexed when she prepared to land another hit, the alpha was obviously skilled in combat training. Hanzo could smell the anger coming out of her, that filled the whole room with a heavy essence: She didn't want to be bothered, it was obvious and Hanzo got the message loud and clear.

Hana was not bothered by the smell?

Hanzo looked at Hana hoping his wishes to step outside of the gym could reach her, but she didn't notice his distress.

“Angela and she had a fight the other day, everyone heard them fight so it's really awkward now” the girl said letting out a small laugh” Don't tell anyone but I'm on Angela's side”

After that they finally left the gym, to Hanzo's relief. Aside from the gym, the Overwatch base held several rooms for their members, most of them were empty since there weren't that many members at the moment. Despite the low numbers in members Hana told him that most of the members shared several events during the nights: Movie nights, Taco Tuesday and every Thursday Hana organize her own video games tournament.

“There's only me, Lucio, Lena and Reinhardt at the moment but we're always looking for new contestants, if you're interested” she said along with a playful wink.

Hanzo wasn't sure if he was interested in attending such events. He was not good in big groups of people.

After showing him the cafeteria, Hana guided him to trough a stretch corridor in the second floor that culminated in a simple white door. Hana knocked on the door and rough voiced replied, allowing them to come in.

Hanzo recognize that voice.

“Han, this is captain Jack Morrison, but you can call him _soldier 76_ ” Hana introduced him with a mocking expression “That's his cool vigilante name”

The man rolled his eyes in blank and gave Hanzo a small nod to greet him “A pleasure, I'm not a captain anymore though” the man replied.

Perhaps it was the fact that the room was very narrow and small but Hanzo didn't really enjoyed the small distance between him and the old alpha in front of him, he looked dangerous. With big calloused hands and dark circles under his eyes, Hanzo could tell this man was not only tired but there was a certain distress in the way he smelled that Hanzo couldn't shake out of his body. This was the kind of alpha that thrived for his nature. The kind one that enjoyed being the head of the pack and didn't like to be defied.

Hanzo could also tell that his own presence was a defiance to the alpha. He was lucky Hana was in charge of the talking, because Hanzo wasn't even able to see the man in the eyes at the moment. He was scared of this man.

 “Daddy-O here is a little grumpy so don't expect much talking” the Hana said to Hanzo with a devious smile.

“I'm right here Hana” the alpha answered with a grump” Now if you excuse I have work to go back to”

Of course, the alpha was driving them off. Hana said no more and simply waved goodbye to Jack.

“I know he comes off as a little…cold but captain Morrison is a great man” Hana said to him as they walked back to the main hall “But sometimes I wonder why he decided to respond the recall, he doesn't really do much outside training and working in his office. He doesn't even go to movie nights!”

As they made their way to outside the base Hana explained to him events as such the creation of Overwatch and the omnic crisis which captivated Hanzo. He had been shut down for the world for so many time he barely knew anything about it, everything that Hana explained to him was something that Americo had taken away from him. He found himself wanting to know more about this brand-new world, to investigate every piece of history he didn't know.

Perhaps that would help him regain some of his memories back.

“So, when the omnic disrupted the MEKAS's drone-control network I felt that I needed to do something. So, I volunteered to pilot one of the MEKAS, it's not that fascinating, really. It's like playing a shooter game.”

Hanzo was surprised by Hana's determination, she was much younger than him after all. But Hanzo was weak and thin, he had no muscles, voice or any sort of weapon training to help anyone. Hana exceeded all the expectations anyone could have about an omega.

“And here we are, the shooting field” Hana announced driving Hanzo out of his thoughts.

The place was wide and spacious, it was a little distant from the main base. Which seemed a little inconvenient but the warm breeze the solitude of the field felt nice.

“No one really comes in here because it's kinda far away from the base”Hana suddenly said, getting Hanzo out of his thoughts “Only Morrison and McCree but  those two…I think they even arranged a schedule so they wouldn't see each other's faces. Ha!”

Hanzo suspected that McCree was the name of the alpha he had previously encountered. The alpha he manipulated unwillingly. Someone who had _survived_ him. Hanzo recalled having many partners, all alphas who died after they copulated with Hanzo. Americo said it was his omega pheromones.

Why had McCree survived?

“Ah look” she pointed out to a silhouette of a man a couple of meters away from them” That's Jesse.You kinda of met him already in weird and awkward circumstances we shouldn't mention”

Yes, Hanzo remember their previous encounters. The alpha had never been on his right mind those times, he seemed calmer this time. The alpha was pointing at one of the target in the field, he was distant to the target though, would he able to hit the mark?

Hanzo made a gesture of walking on to him but Hana suddenly grabbed him by the arm” He seems pretty concentrated…Maybe we shouldn't bother him?”she suggested.

He remembered his last encounter with the alpha, the alpha had yelled at him furiously, perhaps Hana didn't want to create an uncomfortable situation, yet before Hanzo even noticed he freed himself from Hana's grip and felt his feet already moving towards the alpha, when he finally realized it was too late. The alpha had his eyes set on Hanzo: McCree gave him harsh look, like the alpha was evaluating if Hanzo should be considered as a threat or not.

“Howdy” the man greeted as he put away the gun he was holding into his belt” I didn't realize you were already friends with our new guest Hana”

“Doctor Ziegler asked me to show around the base to Hanzo” she explained as she turned her back to look at Hanzo” Hanzo this is McCree. He's the biggest Clint Eastwood fan you will ever met” she joked.

Hanzo could tell by Hana's smell that she was trying to ease the ambience around them. _What was a Clint Estwood?_

“So he goes by Hanzo now? Now that's somethin' new”

“We thought that it may help him regain his memory. Right Hanzo?” She said, looking at Hanzo one more time. 

“Well then, nice to meet ya' Hanzo” the alpha said with a neutral smile.

Hanzo nodded at him and remained silent like he used to. After that Hana and McCree engaged it what seemed a trivial conversation about today's dinner. It was Hana's turn to cook for the team apparently, after a few seconds Hanzo's feet wandered almost by themselves silently through the field until he ended up near the edge of a cliff with a nice view to the shore and the sea. It was truly majestic: Something so beautiful Hanzo couldn't believe he was witnessing such thing.

Perhaps he could come by later in night time and admire the starts in a much natural fashion this time. Hanzo closed his eyes and let himself be one with the sound of the nature, it was truly pleasant. A casual luxury taken from him for so many times along with his memories and his ability to speak.

After a long minute and when Hanzo finally opened his eyes he found himself at a beach with a heavy sun above him shinning in the sky, his feet were buried deep in the sand with an arm around his belly. There was also a big and muscular arm protecting his round belly, like safeguarding him from any harm that could injure the creature he was carrying. Suddenly the grip around his stomach got stronger, so heavy that it was harming him. Hanzo tried to look up, tell them to stop but he couldn't move nor speak.

The words weren't coming out.

Once again, he focused all his energy on freeing himself from the firm grip, but it was futile.

_“Don't move Okami you will hurt the baby”_

_Okami?_

Then, Hanzo wasn't at the beach anymore. There were chains on his ankles, wrists and neck and a bright white light dazziling Hanzo's eyes. He tried to scream once more but nothing came out of his mouth.

_“Relax H38, we're gonna make it better”_ it was Americo's voice whispering at his ear ” _All our efforts were worth it H38. It's happening”_

No No No. Why were they taking them away from him? They need H38, they needed their father to survive. H38 tried to move his arms once again but it was effortless, he could barely feel his body at this point.

It all felt numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hanzo won't catch a break, I have to say when I planned the storyboard for this fan fic I never realize the ammount of angst and stress the poor guy would have to endure lmao but this is 100% happy ending assured so don't worry. Things will get better at some point :)


	5. Something to talk about.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In wich Jesse gives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have notice yesterday's update, well a couple of hours later I realized I didn't edit the chapter like I usually do so I took it down :P Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always commets and kudos are super appreciated because they motivate me to keep on writing.
> 
> See you!

**Chapter five:  Something to talk about**.

_“I don't think you have thought this trough Jesse.”_

_Jesse managed to catch the discomfort beneath Angela's apparent concern. The detachment bond procedure was scheduled for tomorrow in the afternoon ,and Jesse had decided to enjoy the last twenty-four he had with Jaimie's memories. He had planned for a whole day of drinking whiskey pity party while he burnt all the images still had with Jamie._

_Yet here he was._

_“Is this because of Moira? If Reyes says he trusts her on this then so do I” said, putting the doctor on the spot ”If its makes ya' happier ya' were my first choice”_

_Jesse was aware of how much Angela Ziegler detested to be put on the spot. He was also aware of the doctor’s rivalries, perhaps “rivalries” was a strong choice of words. Angela's opinion on Moira O'Deorain was rather simpler: A dangerous scientist with no ethic nor moral._

_“There's a reason I refused you when you first asked me,” she said, leaning on her office's desk. Judging from her face expression she was tired”It’s a highly experimental procedure which lacks enough scientific evidence to support doctor O'Deorain claims”_

_“You really don't like miss Moira uh?”Jesse said with a playful smirk but Angela didn't fall for his mockery._

_“Her reputations precede her” she pointed out with a sour expression” What you are trying to do…It's something that goes beyond medical science Jesse… It’s…Unnatural”_

_Jesse should have been offended when he heard that word. He had heard it before so many times._

_“Angie you just don't get it don't ya'?”he said softly, lowering his gaze._

_“ What is it to understand? Grief? Sorrow? Those are natural emotions that we all. –“_

_“You don't get it!”Jesse screamed, pushing himself up from his chair so violently that Angela's papers and records that were on her desk fell on to the floor ”Seeing him when he's not there, listening to him…It's fuckin' with my mind Angie I can't keep goin' like this.”_

_All he got from the doctor was a sympathetic expression” Jesse.—“_

_“I'm fucking up on missions, but Reyes doesn't say shit to me because shit happened to poor McCree. I'm sick and done with that shit ya' hear me? I need to move on.”_

_“There are thousands of alphas, omegas and betas who also suffered the loss of their bond mates Jesse. That doesn't make them seek high risks operations at the hands of a questionable doctor! This is not the answer.”_

_Jesse decided that he had enough of this discussion, so he lighted up a cigarette and walked away from Angela” Jesse, please.” she called him just before Jesse could go through the door._

_“This is the only choice that I have Angie. All I've got”_

_***_

_“_ I can't believe you're still mad. How old are you McCree?”

“Old enough to not have to be listenin' to some fifteen years old,” the cowboy replied with a mockery expression.

“I'm nineteen!”

McCree snorted, ”Still a kid to me” he responded as he noticed the lack of Hanzo's presence”Where's yar partner?” he mentioned looking around him with no sign of the omega.

“Oh crap “the girl muttered” He's not much of a talker so I completely forgot about him! I'm a horrible tour guide.”

“He shouldn't be that far away, relax kiddo,”he said, trying to ease her.

“Angie is gonna kill me. I'm supposed to drop him by her office in thirty minutes!”

Jesse let out a small laugh and gave a small pat on Hana's back” And why would that be?” he asked out of curiosity as they moved through the field.

“She is helping him to speak again or something like that, you know, medical stuff.”

“I thought mutes couldn't speak.”

Suddenly Hana grabbed him by the shoulder” Hanzo is not mute. He can speak you know? If he tries”

“Wouldn't now since all he does in put on is that sour blank face” Jesse responded drily.

“That's because you don't know him.”

“And I don't plan into”he quickly replied” 'Sides when did you became best buds with him all of the sudden? You barely know the guy!”

Hana stopped him again, this time she seemed truly angry by Jesse's remarks” Now, is that because he's an omega or because he used that thing of him with you?”

Jesse snorted again and adjusted his cowboy hat. He was foolishly arguing with a teenager” You mean mind controlling? Forgive me if I don't like being toyed around with my mind.”

The girl rolled her eyes and continued walking, dropping the whole thing off. Jesse sighed with frustration and said nothing it was better to leave it be.

“Can't you use your super alpha smell?”Hana suggested a few feet ahead from McCree.

“It doesn't work like that darlin..'”

Hana turned her back to him” Then how does it supposed to work?”

Jesse was about to respond when a sudden sensation hit on his nose. It was heavy, metallic and distressing, the kind of smell that reminded Jesse of death. Which could only mean one thing” Do you smell that?”

Hana frowned” No?”

“I think I found him,” he said and swiftly started to move. His nose was doing all the work. He simply had to follow the smell. The unpleasant sensation inside of McCree's belly grew with each step he took. It was unnatural for him to feel this much, or rather much natural than he thought. This was the kind of smell that attracted alphas to omegas.

And as much as Jesse hated it, he was a slave to his nature.

“Jesse hold up!”

Then McCree saw it, a figure laying on the ground by the edge of the cliff. Was he convulsion ting? By the time he arrived to Hanzo's side the man was grunting something unintelligible or rather another language which Jesse didn't know.

“Hanzo? Hey” he called but there was no response.

“What's happening to him?!” Hana exclaimed in distress “We have to take him to Angela”

“Not in this state. We can't move him”he pointed out” Do you have your comm with you? ”he asked but Hana shaked her head”Shit I don't have mine here either...Just go get her! Go! Run!”

Gotcha!”

In that very moment Jesse wondered why he didn’t let Hana stay with Hanzo. Perhaps the presence of another omega would be way more beneficial than his” Because she's was freakin' out” he thought to himself. Maybe it was his alpha nature, that stupid need of him to look out after omegas.He felt so stupid.

Jesse remained by Hanzo's side until Mercy arrived along with Lucio and her ommnic assistants. It didn't take much, probably five minutes and by the time they arrived Hanzo had stopped convulsionating. He seemed to be unconscious when they all returned to the Overwatch base.

After Mercy and Lucio entered to medical bay Jesse didn't know what to do, he felt paralyzed by the whole situation even though he was used to seeing someone on the edge of their life.Hell, he had even took more lives than he could count yet Jesse felt awkward in this situation.

Why every time he was around Hanzo his natural alpha instinct triggered? When he heard from Winston that Hanzo's status as a prisoner was about to change Jesse thought that the best thing would be to stay away from the omega as much as possible. An idea that only reaffirmed on his mind as he made his way to the cafeteria, perhaps a good and ol' coffee mixed with some booze would be good to ease his mind. After the return of Jamie’s memories, he was feeling more restless than usual.

“Don't you think it's a little early for that love?”he heard Lena say behind him.

“It's five o'clock Lena. I think I'm all right” he defended himself with a playful smile. Lena simply laughed and went past by him, searching inside one the cupboards.

“Hana just told me about Hanzo's medical condition. You were with him when it happened right?”the beta asked, turning to see Jesse with a cookies package on her hands” Poor Hanzo can't catch a break”

Jesse took a deep sip into his booze and shrugged” I'm sure Angie and Lucio are patchin' him up as we speak. He’ll be fine “he answered drily.

“Hana said he had a panic attack, not much to patch up I suppose” the beta pointed out as she placed a cookie on her mouth” Can you imagine? Being used as a rat lab by those wankers…Just the thought of it makes me shiver.”

“We all got our demons Lena” Jesse took another sip. There was that smell again; Jamie's smell. His eyes wondered through the room, unconsciously looking for the figure of Jaimie.

“Don't you think that sounds a little cold, luv? It's unlike you”Lena said with a curious expression”Are you sure you're all right Jesse?”

The cowboy displayed the best smile he could make up and snorted. That's when he noticed the figure behind Lena. It was Jamie, smiling at him. Fuck was the first that came to Jesse's mind. Moira's chip was really falling after all.

Fuck

“Jesse?”

“Uh yes of course I'm fine. Just a lil' tired y'a know? “he responded, trying to move his eyes from Jamie's figure. Crap, this wasn't good. He couldn't afford for everyone else to know about this, it would only aggravate his situation.

He made up a lie, telling Lena he was going to take a nap in his room but that wouldn't be further than the truth. Loneliness and silence would only make  his hallucinations were more vivid. Because whatever this was, it was unreal. Jamie was dead, he had been dead for more than ten years by now.

What was he going to do now?

_***_

Jesse tried to focus on the rubber dummy that was almost twelve meters across him. He was aiming for the heart. Peacekeeper was a light yet deadly weapon, his pa said that it was built by a legendary gunsmith. Jesse never got to hear the whole story unfortunately, his pa passed before he could tell him the name of the gunsmith. Which would have been a wonderful thing since Torbjörn always had nagged at him of the difficulties of making such a high caliber ammo.

Jesse fired, blank mind and steady hand.

“You always talked about him goin' on about his meat pie. You never liked mine”

Jesse had missed the shot. He moved his hand one centimeter to the left just after he fired, he didn't even hit the dummy.

“I remember once you said somethin' about how good his aim was, he taught you everything'. I remember you crying on my chest one night, you were having a nightmare and I had to wake you up, that night you told me you would do anything to bring him back”

Jesse didn't dare to look back. He knew Jamie was there, looking at him with that fucking smile he always put on. If he had taken another cup of booze perhaps he would have taken the bait.

God, he really needed another cup of booze.

He decided to walk back to the base, obviously practice shooting wouldn't do the trick. Maybe he should invite Reinhardt and Fareeha to another poker game. “Gosh you were always so stubborn McCree” the voice behind his back said” That's why you were always so predictable and I always had to save your ass. What's with you alphas that you never take a minute to think?”

Shut up.

“I mean, here you are hallucinating of the man who you once loved but more importantly, the man that fucked you over. I betrayed you McCree. It doesn't make any fucking sense. Who would be such a fuckin' masochist?”

Shut up.

“Is that why you want to stay away from that omega? Because his smell reminds you of mine? Because even after all those years, lil' old McCree can't get past his ex-mate”

Shut up.

“You always do the same. Wherever something happens you shut down, you put on that Clint Eastwood shitty smile and say everythin' fine. Do something Jesse, do something!”

“SHUT UP!” Jesse shouted, as he unsheathed peacekeeper and fired several times but there was no one there. Not a single being behind him. Jesse brought his hands to his face and took a deep breath.

He needed to see Angela.

***

Jesse wondered how Angela managed to be so calm about everything. She was always so put together, even in such circumstances. He could still remember one heated argument the day before Jesse submitted to Moira's procedure. She had no hard feeling towards him, not even a scold.

Maybe she was an angel after all.

“When did this start?” she asked with a hard expression on her face.

“Right after the encounter with the om—Hanzo” he explained”It's gotten worse”

For a few seconds the beta said nothing and rested her back on her office chair. Jesse could see the gears rotating inside her mind. Like clockwork.

“I don't exactly remember much of the paper doctor O'Deorain presented to the overwatch medical committee years ago. But I do recall something about a possible failure of the chip due to pheromonal interference” she explained.

“But I've been around omegas after the procedure. Why now?”

“Perhaps the device simply is deteriorating, in which case the return of the memories could be explained. The hallucinations could be simply temporal symptoms. It’s quite hard to say.” she replied.

Jesse sighed tiredly and reclined on his chair” So what do we do Angie? 'cuz I'm goin' crazy in here, you gotta help me, please,”

The beta smiled warmly and placed her hand above Jesse's”Of course I will help you! It's the least I could do after using you as my test subject” she joked.“I believe I still have storage doctor's O'Deorain paper somewhere in my computer files.”

Jesse's heart warmed up as soon as he heard those words” Oh man that's so good to hear. I could kiss ya right now Angie”he said

Angela blushed and let out a small laugh” I'm sure Fareeha would probably hit you in the face if you did that ”she teased.

“Shoot ya' are right” the man replied with a laugh.

“In the meanwhile. I think I have an idea to help you with your hallucinations” the beta said optimistically.

“Really? Then I'm all ears”

Angela explained to him that if Jesse's nervous system was stimulated by pheromones that could deny his own system to bring Jamie's hallucinations he would be fine...Or so Jesse understood, sometimes he wondered why Angela even bothered to explain this kind of stuff to him. It's not like he was a scientist or something.

“So, you are saying that I should stay near Hanzo?” Jesse ventured to say, raising an eyebrow”I'm not sure that's a clever idea”

Angela frowned.

“You see, every time Hanzo and me are in the same room somethin' bad happens. Don't you remember patchin' him up hours ago? I think I'll pass.”

“He was in heat Jesse” she explained.

“Then he started to convulse and almost died on my watch.”

Angela let put a small sigh and rubbed her temple” Well that's…He had a panic attack. It's expectable given his…history”

“Me bein' around him is bad luck. I'm tellin' ya' ”he insisted.

“It would also be beneficial for him to be around you, Jesse. You could help him out.”

Jesse knew what Angela was doing, she always did the same. Aiming to his foolish and weak heart, as much as he did not like the idea of being around Hanzo perhaps there was more good than bad to it. Hanzo wasn't the problem. It was him.

He felt unpredictable, restless. Who knew what could happened If he was around Hanzo again?

“He has trouble expressing himself, and maybe an unmated alpha's presence could help him to…be more proactive”

Jesse sighed again and glanced over the window. It was dark already. The sun was setting, and the moon was taking over the sky. Jamie would probably be back again.

“ 'Kay. You win Angie” he said at last and Angela draw a big smile on her face.

“Thank you, Jesse”

After their conversation was done, Angela suggested that they should go back to the kitchen and have dinner with the rest of the team. Angela was excited to try the Korean cuisine, but Jesse declined the offer. He thought this would be a good opportunity to check on Hanzo yet the idea of being alone with the omega made knots in his stomach but if Angela said that it would help him to evade Jamie's memories so be it.

He would be damn chaperone of the new Overwatch member.

Jesse made his way to Hanzo's care room in medical bay. He knocked on the door, but there was no response, maybe Hanzo was still asleep. If that were the case maybe, he should go back with the rest of the team. Then, he heard a small and almost indictable noise coming from the room: someone has humming.

Carefully Jesse turned the knob of the door. For an instant he felt like a thief, invading someone's space where he wasn't allowed.

His eyes went directly to the image of a white-haired man under the window. Looking at the dark sky with a sad expression that Jesse could catch thanks to the moon light that fell through the window.

Hanzo was humming a slow a serene melody. Jesse's feet felt like two big rocks incapable of moving. He felt captivated by the whole scene. After a few long seconds Jesse realized that he hadn't announced himself, he felt so awkward by it. Like a small child with no social skills.

Just before he could say anything, Hanzo suddenly turned on his back, immediately catching on Jesse's presence. The omega looked at him with an unreadable expression.

“Howdy” Jesse mumbled like an idiot.

There was no response from Hanzo but Jesse kind of expected that. The cowboy walked slowly to the bed in which Hanzo was sitting on. He had such an icy expression. Jesse didn't know what to say.

At least Jamie wasn't around, which was probably a good indicator of Angela's theory.

“I wanted to see how ya' was doing” Jesse explained as he removed his hat and placed it on his lap.

This time Hanzo made a guttural indecipherable noise but Jesse quickly interrupted him” You don't have to force yourself”

The omega bit on his lip and nodded, then an awkward silence formed between them.

“I also came to apology for the other day…Ya know” Jesse said after a while“I wasn't on my right mind. I'm sorry for bein' an ass to ya' ”

For half a second Jesse kind of expected a verbal answer which made him like a fool, again” Just nod if you forgive me?”

And Hanzo did nod.

“Thanks. I'm glad we are cool” he said with a soft smile” You feeling good now? You scared Hana you know? You should have looked at her face! She was so worried, she kind of has a funny horror face, though”

Jesse could tell the other man had his full attention on him. So, Jesse kept blabbing, talking about unimportant things, anything that came to his mind. Anything so he could fill up the silence. Anything so Jamie's figure wouldn't show up behind Hanzo and spoke to him. Hanzo's expression was pretty much unreadable, he didn't smile and always kept a neutral expression on his face, but his eyes were fixed on Jesse. Like a cat filled with curiosity of what was in front of him.

“Then I told him…It's always high noon somewhere in the world. You should've seen the girl's face when I shot the bastard down then I—"

Just before Jesse could finish up his story and call it a day. He heard a soft knock on Hanzo's door which instantly opened as Hana walked in with a plate of food and a glass of water.

“Jesse? So this is where you were hiding” the girl said with a funny face.

“I ain't hidin'” he defended himself,” Our friend doctor Ziegler asked me too make Hanzo company, that's all”

“Right” she said and placed the food next to Hanzo's night table”Hey Han. I cooked this, looks super good doesn't it?”

“Why's the rice burned then?” Jesse teased.

“Shut up. The rice is just fine” Hana said turned to Jesse and stick out her tongue“I was going to bring some kimchi fried rice to you too but I suddenly remembered that Reinhardt ate the whole thing”

“What?! You can't deny a man food!” McCree said back.

Hana shrugged with disinterest and turned to Hanzo”Enjoy the food Han” she said to him with a smile and said good night to them. McCree pauted his lips a little sad to Hana's rejection.

“Back in my days kids were more respectful to their elders. That or ya' get kicked in the ass”McCree said to Hanzo with a childish expression.

And then it happened, Hanzo laughed at him.McCree had been talking to Hanzo for what? Half and hour now? And this was the first time the omega laughed at him. It seemed a foolish thing to think but McCree's body relaxed at the notion that the omega at least was comfortable enough with him to let out a small laugh.

“I was really looking forward to Hana's cooking,” he said after a few seconds. Covering his eyes with the tip of his hat, feeling a little embarrassed” She is like a cat who doesn't like teasing”

Then his belly growled. Very loudly.

Jesse let out a small laugh and looked away, embarrassed by the sound “I…I think I should get goin'. It's gettin' late 'n all ”the man said, rising up from the chair but then Jesse felt a grip on his shirt. It was Hanzo.

Jesse looked at him, expecting something but for a long second Hanzo just kept staring at him. Then the man took the plate with food that Hana had brought to him and offered to Jesse.

“Huh? Ya don't need to worry about me. You should enjoy it yourself” he said with an awkward smile.

But Hanzo did not let go, not he stopped staring at him with those catlike eyes.

“Okay okay fine” Jesse sat down on the chair and grabbed the plate. The food looked tasty and Jesse was feeling hungry so what the hell? He took a good bite so Hanzo wouldn't argue with him and then returned the plate to the omega.

They eat in silence for a few minutes until there was no food on the plate. Jesse was still kind of hungry and he would have to beg of Hana for some more kimchi, but he was satisfied for now. Hanzo seemed satisfied as well. Jesse took a quick glance at the big circular clock at the other side of the room. It was almost mid night, and he should probably go back to his room but leaving Hanzo here all on his own seemed kind of wrong.

He could feel Hanzo's sadness on his skin. It was here the minute he entered the room and it hadn't gotten away. He had to fight the sudden urge to get closer to Hanzo, comfort in some way yet all he could do was stay at his side. For a little while at least.

Jesse felt a sudden grip on the tip of his shirt again. What he found was Hanzo writing with on a small notebook” I didn't know you could write. Should've said it sooner…Oh shoot! Sorry”

Hanzo didn't appear to be offended by Jesse's words, and the omega simply gave him a small note which Jesse read out loud” Thank you for the food and the company”

Jesse scratched his left check and let out a small laugh” Now,you're the first person to tell me that in a while”

Ten minutes later Jesse was back on his room with a bottle of whisky and a ham sandwich on his hands. His room was a mess, clothing all over the floor and there was a weird smell on the air that Jesse couldn't really guess, probably some old leftovers. He didn’t mind the chaos nor the smell. It was his room after all.

 “Sweet ol' home” he mumbled as he laid back on his sofa.

He still couldn't believe he had just spent his evening babysitting Hanzo. Just two days ago he swore to himself he would stay the hell away from Hanzo but the omega wasn't that bad to be around with despite his obvious communication difficulties Jesse could tell he managed to catch Hanzo's attention, he also smelled so damn good. Quickly Jesse repressed that though, why did Alphas had to think with their thinks?

Jesse let out a sigh as he reclined on his back and closed his eyes, for only a brief minute the tiredness overcame his body and allowed himself to rest.Then it hit him, that smell again. That smell that had been on his daily life for so long, but it suddenly disappeared. Jamie.

Jesse didn't want to open his eyes.

“For how long am I'm gonna get this silence treatment? It ain't fair Jesse.”

Sure as hell it wasn't fair for Jesse.

“Fuck”he mumbled to himself.

He hard Jamie laugh, and it sounded so real. That dorky and insufferable laugh, that Jesse used to love so much

“Can't we just talk Jesse?”

Jesse had battled this kind of demons all his life and he had learn to live with them since he was little when his Pa died. That's why he fought the urge to give in to Jamie's provocations, like the many nightmares he dealt with once he was kid, the person in front of him wasn't real. His words weren't real.

“Jesse”

But it sounded so much like Jamie, so much that It scared him it would never go away. He barely kept it together the few years Reyes kept him on Blackwatch. How was he supposed to live like this?

Fuck it he thought. He opened his eyes, and right in front of him there was Jamie, flesh and bone.

“Let's talk then “he said” Let's talk about how you ain't here because for you to be here you have to be fucking alive and I'm sure as hell that's fucking impossible because I saw you die!”

“Yes, because you shoot me. I was your mate and you fucking shoot me!”

Jesse could feel the anger burning up inside of him, like fire spreading across a forest taking over his body.

“You fucking deserved that bullet Jamie” Jesse said with spite” This is so fucking stupid” he said as he rose from the bed and walked around the room ”Fucking Moira, fucking Blackwatch”

Jamie laughed at him again “Deep down you know I never betrayed you Jesse. It was all's Reyes playing with your stupid bran”

“That's a lie” Jesse said with a choky voice. Gabe always had Jesse's back from day one, hell Gabe was the father he never got when he was a kid. It was Jesse who had failed him" Reyes showed me the pictures!”

“But you don't believe that now, do you?” Jamie answered back” Not after what happened in Venice. What you saw in Reyes that night changed everything you believed until then”

Jesse snorted at him and shook his head” You're so full of shit"

“Am I?” he questioned him Jesse a funny smile “You were so restless after what happened, you couldn't sleep. You signed to Overwatch to protect the world but suddenly Reyes decided you would be one of his thugs, a dog on a leash”

“Shut up”

“But you killed your mate for him? How could he have betrayed you that way? He was your friend and he made you kill the man he loved”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”Jesse screamed, grabbing the lamp right next to him at Jamie.

Nothing happened.

For long and distressing seconds Jamie stared at him. If stares could kill, Jesse would be on the floor.

“I always believed in karma you know? Remember that story I told you about years ago? That one about that beta man who almost raped me and died when he was about to assault another omega, hit by a bullet that wasn't even aimed at him”

Jesse remembered that story. He could still remember the anger in Jamie's eyes that night, there was pure hatred in those eyes. It was the same hatred what could see in this moment, it all felt so real and timeless. He knew it was impossible for Jamie to be here and impossible for him to know about Reyes, he saw him died after all.

Then why did his heart felt so tight? Like it was about to broke in two.

Jamie let out a small laugh and sit on Jesse's couch “You said you didn't believed in Karma, that night. That you believed in revenge”


	6. Our submarines that will never see the light. I beg them to take me with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is haunted by his past self and the memories from his past, he decided to do something about it. Also, pancakes with McCree.

**Chapter six: Our submarines that will never see the light. I beg them to take me with you.**

_The first thing Hanzo notices is the sound of the birds, the Ringnecks parrots are begging to be fed, which is a very efficient way to force Hanzo out of his bed but this time he decides to leave them be. They can eat later, he is tired, and his back is killing him. He closes his eyes and notices the lack of the strong body that was holding him last night._

_“Akande …” he mumbles tiredly as he notices the parrots again. Each second that passes their uproar seems louder” Akande ”Hanzo repeats, louder this time._

_He hears the footsteps coming from across the hallway, and the smell of sweat and fruits._

_“I know my love. I could hear them from the gardens.”_

_Hanzo open ups his eyes and adjust his back against the big pillow on his bed. He smiles at the image of his alpha. Akande is only wearing sweatpants and sneakers, showing off his muscular torso with pride. Hanzo knows Akande is a prideful man. He wouldn't recognize it, though, since he is also stubborn as an ox. Yet he is so kind to Hanzo, he couldn't have chosen a better mate._

_“There it is”the alpha says as he walks towards the bed to get near Hanzo”They won't bother you anymore“he says as he plants a kiss on Hanzo's belly” Or the baby”_

_“You are so clingy,”Hanzo says with a small laugh just for Akande to pass an arm around Hanzo's shoulder._

_“Protective” Akande corrected him with a smirk and plants a small kiss on Hanzo's mouth which the omega returns with delight. He could never get tired of this man._

_“Are you going to see Americo today?“Akande says, departing his lips from Hanzo's._

_Hanzo shrugs and places a hand on his big belly. He feels so big and heavy, in all honesty Hanzo only wishes to stay in bed all day just to be pampered with gifts and attention from his alpha”I don't know, my back hurts and my feets are killing me. I don't feel like moving today.”_

_“Moving?”Akande repeats with a laugh” You cannot spend all day in bed my love. The baby needs for you to move, to be active.”_

_Hanzo laughs back and snorts” You don't need to tell me what the baby needs. As far as I know, the baby only needs me to eat. Which I do very often”_

_Akande rolls his eyes and makes up worried face, an expression only Hanzo is allowed to see in the privacy of their home” He is just worried and so am I, you know male pregnancies are high risked”_

_“The baby is fine,” Hanzo assures him. He is just so tired of being pregnant._

_“Americo is our doctor” Akande replies swiftly ”He is also your friend and you need to get out more of the house. Yenagoa is such a beautiful city, I could ask to Abebi to accompany you to the market if you want,” he insists._

_“Fine” Hanzo finally accepts” But I'm not asking poor Abebi to massage my feet, you'll be doing that tonight I'm sure.”_

_Akande smiles widely and gives Hanzo another kiss “Whatever you ask, my love”_

_After their trivial conversation Hanzo goes back to sleep, it is uncommon for him to sleep this much but the pregnancy is taking all his body's energies, he is almost due after all. He wakes up hours later to Abebi's call, she says it's almost noon and asks him if he wishes to have lunch in the market or inside the house._

_“Akande already left?” Hanzo asks after he agrees to go out._

_“Mr. Ogundimu left an hour ago, master Shimada. He left to attend some business, he asked me to tell you he would be back by dinner time” she explains._

_“Thank you, please ask Kambili to bring up the car. I'll be down in half an hour.”_

_Abebi makes and small reverence and leaves the room. Hanzo will never get used to the sigh of this older woman treating him with such respect and formalities. One hour later he finds himself at Americo's practice for his usual weekly checkup. Despite Hanzo's efforts Akande insisted for him to go check himself on a weekly basis, Hanzo called him over protective but conceded to Akande's request._

_Americo’s practice blended perfectly with the architecture and style of Yenagoa, filled with plants of diverse colors that brought life to the building, along with the Latin American music that was a little too much for Hanzo's taste. The constant pain in the lower back on his back made every departure from his home a terrible pain in the ass to put it lightly._

_Yet, here he was._

_“Mister Shimada”the secretary called him out”Doctor Godoy will see you now”_

_“Thank you,”Hanzo replied as he made his way to Americo's office._

_The first thing he noticed once inside Americo's office was the strong smell of mango and…Cheese? The whole combination of flavors formed an uncomfortable knot inside his stomach._

_“Wha…is that smell?”Hanzo mumbled horrified as he covered his mouth with one hand” Open the window please.”_

_“Ah mierda sorry” Americo said as he rose from his seat and opened the window behind him then he turned back to Hanzo who was still covering his whole mouth, the smelled still lingered inside the room._

_“What it's that ”Hanzo pointed out to the mug above Americo's desk”It smells atrocious”_

_Americo let out a laugh and put the mug in one of the drawers of his desk”It's a new diet I'm trying, it's supposed to help you lose weight”he explained._

_“But you're a doctor” Hanzo replied._

_“So? This is science approved ”Americo defended himself"And it tastes delicious"_

_Hanzo rolled his eyes and take a seat in front of Americo, still with the hand covering his mouth” Shall we proceed then?”_

_“Claro,claro, let me prepare everything”_

_Five minutes later Hanzo was admiring his daughter trough the ultrasound which would never cease to amaze him. He wondered how such a big thing could be inside him. Then a felt a small cramp in his lower belly. Now he knew._

_“Is the baby all right?”Hanzo asked Americo after several minutes of silence. Americo seemed awfully  focused in the monitor of the ultrasound machine._

_“She is healthy. Strong heart beat and very active, she is moving right now!”he said with a curious expression” Can you feel her?”_

_Hanzo snorted” She is a strong kicker, it hurts”_

_“Well, she is very big for a thirty-five weeks baby, so a C-section was a good call” he said as he put the ultrasound machine and the probe away. Americo extended his hand to Hanzo to help him come down the bed, but Hanzo brushed him off. He didn't like to feel like he needed help every time just because he is pregnant._

_“Do you feel like having Korean food? Or you have any particular craving? ” he asks Hanzo as he looks trough one of his cabinets._

_“I would like to go to a teahouse if you agree.”_

_“Feeling homesick?”_

_Hanzo draws a small smile and shrugs”I think so. Maybe because Genji called me last night to tell me all about how things were going with the cherry blossom festival this year, we always went together....I feel foolish"_

_“Why? You spent all your life in Japan just to move across the globe so could be with the man you love. I think you are allowed to feel a little homesick” Americo says”Joder, where did I put those vitamins? Here!”he says victoriously._

_“Do I still have to take them?” Hanzo asks warily._

_“Of course, you do. Vitamins are very important for a healthy baby, amigo”Americo replies, plating the bottle of vitamins in front of Hanzo” I'll bring you some juice and we'll be on our way”_

_“Okay,” he mumbles almost inaudible”Americo, one more thing.”_

_Americo turned, to look at him with his usual perfect smile” Yeah?”_

_“Brush your teeth, I can still smell that hideous thing cominh from your mouth.”_

_Americo laughed hysterically as he made his way out to the restroom._

_Hanzo's mind drifted to the conversation he had with Genji last night. His little brother told him that Father was still mad at him because of his reckless decision but he had allowed Genji to come to Nigeria to visit him, which filled Hanzo with joy. It had been almost two years since he had seen Genji. Hanzo couldn't help but feel wishful for his father to answer his letters. He had written to him every month since he came to Nigeria, yet his father had never replied._

_Perhaps the idea of a grandchild had softened the man's heart. That was all that Hanzo could wish for now._

_“Here is your juice Han” Americo's voice called, getting him out of his thoughts” Are you all right?” the man asked._

_“Yes, just thinking about my home”_

_Americo let out a small laugh, like that sentenced was the most foolish thing he had heard” What are you saying? This is your home now Hanzo, now drink up. That baby needs a hella of vitamins”_

***

In the bleak hour before sunrise, Hanzo wakes up screaming. For several minutes he stares into the dark of his room. He tries to focus and ease his breathing for several seconds, but it doesn't work. A sudden uncomfortable sensation goes from his stomach to his mouth, and he runs towards the bathroom.

Hanzo throws up whatever he had to eat last night and finally his breathing seems to return to normal. He can feel his whole body sweating, hands trembling. He could barely feel his feet at all. There's a heavy and anguish feeling in his chest that just wouldn’t go away. Was it because of the dream? It couldn't be just a dream

He was remembering something. Hanzo closed his eyes, trying to bring himself back to the dream but it's all futile. The only thing that lingered was the voice of Americo right next to him, talking at him so nicely but at the same time ordering him to do things, his voice  like a leash around Hanzo's neck which can only be pulled from one end because Hanzo is unable to do nothing. To fight back.

Hanzo curls himself in the bathroom floor and stares into the dark once more. He waits for something to happen, for Americo to enter his room and take him back to his cage. He waits to feel once more the smell of fruits and sand.

Hanzo could feel his throat tightening and his eyes irritated. He wants to cry because he can feel the absence of the child he carried for so long. Like a part of him he never knew he had lost. That very feeling oppresses him, sucking up the air out of his lungs. Hanzo tries to compose his body, to not fall apart like the last time but there are so many feelings inside of him.

Then Hanzo remembered the first years of his captivity. He was pregnant most of those years, at first it was hard to realize the changes in his body mostly because of the constant use of drugs on him.

He doesn't really remember the first ones: The babies and the alphas. He knows the alphas died and so did the babies because every time he failed upon delivering whatever Americo was looking for, there was a window of time in which they didn't bother to drug him or even sedate him. He was simply left alone in his cage: A punishment.

There was in those moments when Americo came and ranted at him _. This time was supposed to happen! They were alive! How in the fuck did you lose it? Everything was okay then why._

_It's all your fault H38. We must do it again._

He didn't have to mourn the babies, because the next time he was conscious he was pregnant again. The cycle repeated itself then, again and again. Hanzo wonders when had he lost his voice, what were the last words that had come out of his mouth.

Hanzo decides it would be better not to keep going that road. Remembering hurted very much,  which made him afraid of looking into those glimpses of memories inside his head. Right now, he was tired and didn't want to dive into his memories any more, it would only drive him mad.

He walked upon back to his mattress before cleaning himself up and buriesd his face into the pillow. He wanted to sleep but he felt afraid, afraid of going back inside his head. He craved for the truth behind all these years behind him, but he feared what he could find, he didn't feel ready.

Would it be easier to be a mad man or an ignorant? A poor fool everyone takes pity on. A weak man, the epitome of all Americo's actions and beliefs. He was just an omega, after all.

Just an omega.

Hanzo buried his face in the pillow and screamed as loud as he could until his throat hurted. Then he did it again, this time warm tears coming out of his eyes and staining the pillow sheets. It's the warm of those tears that brings some sort of truce to the heavy feeling in his heart.

“Hanzo” he heared. Hanzo's body goes still in that instant.”HANZO” a scream this time.

Suddenly Hanzo's heart beat went crazy and he could even hear his breathing. That voice, Hanzo could recognize it in any place: Americo. He was here to collect him, bring him back to the facility, but he would not get him this time, this time Hanzo would fight back. This time Americo would die, and Hanzo would be free.

With that thought in mind Hanzo jumped from his bed to grab the wodden chair in one of the corners of the room and slamed it against the wall and breaking the chair in pieces then Hanzo pickes up one of the chair's leg between his hands to use as a weapon.

“Hanzo! What's going on in there?!”

All he had to do was wait, hide and attack. He had no muscles to figh, he was tired and sick. This was his only opportunity.

He would not go back. Never again.

Americo knocked again, much louder this time”I’m comin' in,” he said. Hanzo expected a forced entry, since the door was locked but it opened very easily to his surprise. Either way Hanzo struck swiftly with the wooden weapon in his hands.

“What the fuck?!”

The first thing Hanzo perceived was the heavy smell of cigarettes and alcohol. A mix that could only belong to one person.

McCree?

Hanzo losed his balance as he identified the man's face, his feet ended up tangling with each other. McCree was just as slow as him and barely tried to avoid the imminent collision between them. At the end, both men end up in the middle of the hallway's floor with a wooden stick at their side.

“Hanzo are ya out of your mind?”McCrees says with a lower voice as he massaged his forehead.

Just then Hanzo realized he was on top of the alpha, and only wearing his underwear which ashamed him. Such intimacy would be considered inappropriate by other people, since McCree was an unmated alpha and so was Hanzo. He quickly moved his body off the alpha and went back inside hus room.

“Hey! Hanzo what was all that? Aren't you gonna say somethin'? You almost got me in the head!”the cowboy yells at him with a perturbed face,“I thought we were cool.”

Hanzo forgot to close the door behind him.Hanzo turned to look at the alpha and feeled ashamed. This was not McCree's fault. He did owe the alpha an apology but he wished be alone, so he tried to close the door, but McCree managed to put the side of his feet against the door to block him.

“What the hell Hanzo?” The way McCree stared at him in that moment reminds Hanzo the encounter between them a days ago when he was caged in the base. He was demanding something out of Hanzo,bedience.

Hanzo stared right back at him for a long minute, hoping the man would understand his wishes. Hanzo just wanted  to be alone with his torment.

“Don't be a kid, let me in c'mon” the alpha insisted.

McCree was troublesome and pressing, which annoyed him to no end,but Hanzo finally decided to let go of the door. Allowing the alpha to finally come inside the room, quickly Hanzo went to the side of his bed and opened up one of his drawers and took a notebook and  apencil.

“What do you need” he wrote down

McCree frowned at him “I heard a scream” he replies” You okay?"

Hanzo shook his head and sighsed He is was to tired to deal with the alpha.

For a long minute Hanzo felt the hard stare that McCree was giving him. Ashamed by it, Hanzo moved to the bathroom to put on a robe to cover his body. Jesse followed behind him like a stray dog.

“Hanzo”

Even if he was able to speak, he wouldn't reply to the man.

“Look I get it….Everything is hard, and ya' don't have to talk to me but I can see ya' are upset.”

It's such an ironic thing to hear, from a man with dark circles under his eyes and the stinking smell of alcohol reeking from his clothes. Probably McCree had his own troubles to deal with.

There was a long and awkward silence between them. Hanzo wondered why this alpha was not angrier at him. Five minutes ago, Hanzo was ready to assault him. Any other person would be angrier under these circumstances. Why did this alpha care so much about him?

“Wanna have pancakes?“Jesse’s voice suddenly pulled out Hanzo of his thoughts.

“Pancakes?” Hanzo wrote down in his notebook.

McCree frowned surprises by the question” You've never had pancakes?”

Hanzo tilted his head to the side, confused by whatever Jesse was talking about.

“You know those little round things that are made of egg, milk and flour? I was about to make them when I heard the scream”McCree explained but got no response from Hanzo” Okay, dress up because you are having pancakes.”

The omega made a conflicted expression. He wasn't feeling like leaving his room for a while. He had some thinking to do.

“C'mon Hanzo. Pancakes make everything better”McCree said with a charismatic smile” Just say yes for god's sake”

Hanzo huffed exasperated by the man's insistence and folded his arms across his chest. In the few days Hanzo had been in Gibraltar, the Overwatch team pretty much evaded his existence, except for McCree who came by one or two times to visit him wherever he pleased, Doctor Ziegler who came up to check on him almost every day and Hana who seemed to be hung up on Hanzo for some reason. The girl always came at night with a video game device and forced Hanzo to play against he. There was no real purpose in such competitions since Hana always won.

_Which annoyed him a little._

 “Look Han,” Jesse began to say as the man close the distance between them. Hanzo felt his skin tremble at the physical closeness” Whatever it's eating you up won't get any better if you stay here all by yourself. I can tell you from experience that some demons are just…Like a damn rock on your boot. You're allowed to live a little.”

Hanzo looked away, still uneased about McCree’s presence near him.

“Or we could have breakfast here and then you could talk to Angie. She's already helping you with the other stuff, the whole talking stuff”

Right in that moment Hanzo's stomach growled loudly, he exchanged looks with Jesse and the cowboy let out a big laugh.

“Okay” Hanzo wrote down in his notebook accepting McCree's offer.

After he had washed his face and dressed himself, Hanzo followed McCree down to the kitchen. The sun was just rising from the sea, letting in some sun rays into the building. Once they were inside the kitchen Hanzo noticed the emptiness of the room, it was early indeed. The rest of the team should have been still sleeping.

Although there was a peculiar noise coming from the living area across the kitchen. The television possibly?

“You can go watch some tv while I finish up cookin', my treat”McCree offered kindly” I wasn't even watching to begin with, I just like the noise"

Hanzo didn't like to be treated like a hopeless omega yet he knew little of cooking despite his nature. So, he decided not to think too much of it and walked up to the big sofa in the living area. It was very soft, probably even more comfortable than his own mattress.

There was a woman in the screen: Tall with dark skin and black hair, by the posture she carried herself with, Hanzo sensed some sort of assuredness aura irradiating from her. She was in a full white jumpsuit that covered all of her body, except for her neck that was garnished with a beautiful necklace that held a big calypso colored stone.

“As many of you may know, yesterday Brazilian congresses decided not to approve of the project presented by the Vishkar company regarding the building of  an omega dedicated center in the city of Rio De Janeiro, as the head of Vishkar organization I can only express my deep disappointment and sadness regarding this issue, but I can assure you. We will not bend nor yield despite the constant efforts of our detractors to build a better world for omegas around theese time of need, and we will continue working with the Brazilian government to assure the safety and prosperity of all omegas individuals in this country”

Hanzo knew for a certainty that woman was no omega. Omegas were not allowed to have such a wild right of speech. Then why would she choose to defend his kind?

“Miss Vaswani, do you have any response to Senator Do Santos regarding the accusations of embezzlement in relation to your company?”

The woman let out a small laugh and shook her head” After hearing Mister Do Santo's statement I chose to ignore whatever accusations he holds against me and the company I represent, said that, I don't have a response to those accusations, as ridiculous as those are”

“Other those two senators have reported their suspicious about the management inside the Vishkar company as well Miss Vaswani. Do you have any response to those accusations?

Hanzo was so fixated in exchange of words between Vaswani and the reporters he barely noticed the presence of McCree in the room, watching the television along with him.

“That's Satya Vaswani, the head of Vishkar Corporation. Probably the most influenceable omega in the planet” he explained as he grabbed the remote from center table” You want me to change it?”

Hanzo opened his eyes in surprise as he processed the revelation: The woman was an omega? But how could be? There was not a single evidence of omega nature in her.

“Hanzo?”

Quickly Hanzo shook his head and grabbed the control from McCree's hands and raised the volume.

“Okay, I get it you don't want to watch the fuzzy spookiz. Wanna eat the pancakes in here ?”

Hanzo didn't bother in answering, he was too fixed in the tv and so he was during the next ten minutes. Miss Vaswani managed to answer every single question she was asked no matter the nature of the questions: She was being questioned by those reporters, bombarded by accusations and condescension. Despite the subtle verbal attacks miss Vaswani didn't flinch, she responded with grace and certitude.

He felt charmed by the wit of her words.

At a certain moment McCree came back, along with a plate full of pancakes covered with a brown liquid on top that produced a peculiar smell Hanzo couldn't really figure out.

“Ya' don't like maple syrup?”McCree asked with his mouth full and stared Hanzo for a long second”Everyone likes maple syrup, here, have some” the man added as he offered some of his food to Hanzo.

Hanzo stared inquisitively at McCree's fork for about a second and finally grabbed it. Finally putting the piece of pancake into his mouth.

The pancake melted inside his mouth, filling it with a sweet and delicious flavor that took Hanzo's breath away for a couple of seconds.

“Pretty good uh?” McCree said, noticing the expression of satisfaction on Hanzo's face.

Hanzo's response came in the form of grabbing several of the pancakes from the pancakes plate into his own. He practically devoured them. McCree let out a satisfactory laugh and they continued to watch the television in silence for a couple of minutes. Hanzo knew the silence would not last much since McCree was a rather loud man.

“Nasty stuff everythin' that's happening in Brazil uh? It's one of the few countries that hasn't banned the trade of omegas”he explained, then he pointed out the woman in the screen” You like her, don't you?” It sounded more of an affirmation than a question, but it was true, though.

Hanzo nodded at him.

“She does an admirable work, many of those shit heads don't even care 'bout what she has to say. They don't see her, not really”

Hanzo wondered if the reason he ended up in Americo's malicious hands was related to omega trade. Perhaps there was not something special in him after all, just another ill-fated omega that ended up as a victim of greedy criminals.

Then it came the one true question he hasn’t had the courage to ask himself: Who was he? Where did he came from? What were the meaning behind the yellow tattoos in his body? A chilling sensation roamed through his skin at that moment. Did he have any family? Perhaps someone he loved? Hanzo quickly tried to shut down those thoughts, there was no point of thinking in the possibilities.

“The reality is that Senator Dos Santos doesn't care about omegas, he doesn't believe in a future for omegas, but I know for a certain that there are people in this country that do care about protecting omegas that's the reason why this project will be discussed again in three months in the senate. Omega's issues need to be heard”

What future could be held for someone who had no past? Quickly a heavy sentiment sunk inside Hanzo's stomach. Would he be stuck in this state forever? It anguishes him so deeply. There was a part inside of him that wanted to move forward, to be strong but the moment he went forward fear settle inside his body and petrified him, it was the constant ghost of Americo, hunting him, whispering words into his ear.

“Hanzo? What's up with ya'?” McCree called him out with small concern in his voice but Hanzo didn't turn to look at him, but McCree was an alpha and he could sense the distress coming out of Hanzo's body”Okay we're watching the fuzzy spookiz” he said, grabbing the control remote from Hanzo's lap.

As soon the remote control was removed from his lap, Hanzo instantly grabbed it back from McCree”No!” Hanzo screamed, staring right into McCree's eyes. He didn't care about the tears coming down his cheeks or the anger.

He wanted to be heard. He wanted the world to know how angry he was.

Hanzo expected McCree to fight back. Alphas didn't approve of omega defying them, but the man simply let go of the control and left the room, went back into the kitchen and brought another plate of pancakes that he offered to Hanzo.

“Have you tried Nutella?” the man said”It's really good.”

Hanzo stared at the pancakes like some kind of answer would came out of them, it didn't of course but this was enough for now. Hanzo accepted the treat and took a good bite. It was delicious.

“You look a lot friendlier without that murderous expression on your face” McCree joked and then he went silent.

It was okay for now.

***

Hanzo stared at Doctor Ziegler's desk in front of him, it was transparent and filled with papers and folders. He wondered how busied doctor Ziegler was, she was the only medical professional in the base after all, apart from Lucio who was rather her assistant but lacked any real clinical experience. By the stiffness of the doctor's shoulder he could tell she was quite stressed

Either way, it was not his busieness to enquire so he focused in the reason he was at her offices.

“Stay still ”He heard the beta doctor say as he felt the chilling and unwelcoming sensation of the needle against his skin.

No matter how many years passed, he would never get used to injections. Fortunately for him, doctor Ziegler was rather competent in her job, and the whole affair went on quickly.

“You can get up now Hanzo” The beta said as she put the injection aside.

Hanzo quickly rose from the bed and button up his trousers swiftly, he could feel his cheeks burning as he turned to look at the beta doctor silently.

“Oh come on now, don't worry. I've done more embarrassing things than injecting suppressants into an omega's bottom,” she joked with a sympathetic expression.

Hanzo's cheeks burned even more at the comment and looked away instinctively. The doctor simply laughed again as she walked up towards a pearl colored locker in the back of the room, she draw out a small box filled with synergies.

Doctor Ziegler explained to him he should be able to inject the suppressants on his own now, she also gave him a schedule for him to follow. There wasn't any other business for him to discuss with the doctor. He should have taken his leave after that. Doctor Ziegler had been gentle and understanding with him since the moment he arrived.

Probably that was the reason it was difficult for him to ask what he really wanted to know.

“Hanzo?”

Hanzo stared at her for quite a long moment, gathering the courage to write down what was on his mind.

“Is there anything else I can help you with? You can ask me anything, you know that” she said, looking at him with a warm expression.

 

“I want to know”

She frowned, confused by the message “Care to elaborate?”

“What my body says. I want to know.”

Doctor Ziegler stared down for a few seconds, biting her lower lip. She seemed conflicted by Hanzo's request. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and sighed.

“Give me a second.”

One minute later, the doctor returned holding a folder in her hands. Hanzo heart's beat instantly increased, that folder contained the answer he had been waiting for. When doctor Ziegler returned to her seat and placed the folder above the desk, Hanzo quickly reached out his fingers to grab it but doctor Ziegler placed one of her hands above Hanzo's.

“I have to warn you before I show you what it's inside this folder Hanzo. I may not be able to offer you the answers you're looking for”she said with a caring expression, there was wariness in her eyes, fear almost” Only conjectures for the evidence I have gathered. Do you understand?”

Hanzo nodded, impatient for whatever was inside that folder.

Then doctor Ziegler proceeded to open the folder and displayed the image of a very realistic brain, Hanzo didn't understand what he was to be looking for.

“This is your brain” she explained as she pointed out an area of the image with one her fingers” This is your frontal lobe which is heavily connected to several motor functions of your body such as your ability to walk and speak. When I scanned, your brain one of the things that surprised me was the several scar tissue in the surface of your frontal lobe, along with this” she pointed out again.

Hanzo wasn't sure what he was looking at, it seemed like a metallic device attached to the surface of the brain. What was that thing.

“Winston and I…We are not sure of the nature of the device, yet it's deeply connected to the subcortical structures of your neurological system, the risk of damaging your neurological system is quite high if we attempt to remove it. Winston and I also concluded that such device could be the key to explain your…abilities”

The second doctor Ziegler words left her mouth, Hanzo’s right hand started trembling. His mind travelled back to that place, to his cage when Americo used to visit him

“You’ll never leave me H38. We are allies, somos amigos tu y yo H38, para siempre”

What if Americo knew where he was, what if he had been wrong all this time. Just another sick game of Americo.

“Hanzo”

He had been such a fool, such a damn fool. How could he have believed there was an end to his suffering, after so many years he should have learn something. Americo told him several times. He could not escape from the laboratory, it was his him. It belonged to Americo

Because omegas weren't free. They had to be controlled, protected from this world. How could an omega protect themselves from the world?

Hanzo heard noise around him, steps, voices but it was impossible for the noise to reach to him. He attempted to move the lower part of his body to stand up. He needed to get out. He needed to breath but the sharpness he felt inside his throat made it too difficult.

He just wanted it to stop, so Hanzo let go of the futile attempt inside of him to hang on to the last drop of control he had.

Then it stopped.


End file.
